Love is not a competition
by RiotIs
Summary: Estuve todo un año tratando de eliminar mi amor por Valentina, pensaba que el estar alejada de ella me haría bien, pero era imposible cuando escuchaba su voz en la radio, la veía en los programas de televisión y veía posters por doquier.
1. Chapter 1

**Un año ha pasado desde que las niñas salieron de la casa de Maca, algunas mantuvieron el contacto, algunas otras no. Pero cuando repentinamente vuelven a verse, las emociones, sentimientos y amistades vuelven a conectarse...**

**Love is not a competition**

Ha pasado un poco más de un año desde que salí de casa de Maca. Mi vida desde entonces ha tenido sus altas y sus bajas. No perdí el tiempo en volver a casa, ¿para que? Era una estupidez vivir en un lugar que yo sola mantenía, por esas razones decidí vivir sola. No fue nada fácil, encontrar trabajo sin haber terminado la escuela es un total y desastroso obstáculo, al final, entre trabajillos aquí y acá, encontré uno en el cuál me he establecido.

"Pía" escuché que llamaban mi nombre y levanté mi mirada de la caja registradora. "Los de la mesa 2 quieren hablar contigo". Una de las meseras me dijo mientras emprendía su camino hacia la cocina. Yo suspire y giré mis ojos con irritación. Generalmente cuando alguien quería una palabra conmigo era de seguro por una queja o porque habíamos hecho algo bien, la mayoría de las veces era la primera.

Dejando lo que estaba haciendo, me dirigí hacia la mesa que me habían señalado, desde lejos podía ver a una pareja sentada, los dos se parecían mucho físicamente; jóvenes, morenos y además usaban lo que parecía ser ropa muy costosa. No sabía que esperar de ellos. Con una amable y dulce sonrisa me acerqué hacia ellos.

"¿En que puedo ayudarles?" les pregunte amablemente. Los dos subieron su mirada hacia mí y me sonrieron brillantemente, no podía ver sus ojos porque los dos traían puestos lentes de sol.

"¿Tanto tiempo ha pasado que no te acuerdas de nosotros?" la morena me preguntó con una sonrisa a medias. Su voz se me hacía extremadamente familiar. Yo fruncí el ceño en confusión y sacudí mi cabeza. La pareja de está bella mujer soltó una pequeña risa y con un suave movimiento removió los lentes de sus ojos. Me quedé boquiabierta, detrás de esos lentes resurgieron los ojos cordiales de Ignacio, rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios. Eso significaba que la mujer con la que estaba era…

"PIA!" Adela exclamó y se levantó de la mesa extendiendo sus brazos. Aún me encontraba sorprendida de lo que había pasado. Con los recuerdos de la casa de Maca y la emoción corriendo dentro de mi corazón, felizmente me acerqué a abrazarla fuertemente, éramos como dos amigas que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. "Ay Adela" le suspire mientras rompíamos el abrazo, agarré sus manos con las mías y la vi de arriba hacia abajo. "Te ves genial!" le dije riendo.

"Y tu te vez más sexy que nunca!" Adela me dijo guiñando el ojo mientras reía. En ese momento Ignacio se levantó de la mesa y se acercó para darme un abrazo.

"Que sorpresa!" Les dije a los dos mientras me separaba de Nachito "¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes? ¿Siguen juntos?" Los cuestione en un respiro, no podía contener mi emoción de volver a verlos.

Adela me sonrió y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros "Tranquila Pía, una pregunta a la vez" Me dijo y yo me sonrojé al mostrarme tan emocionada.

"Y si, seguimos juntos" Ignacio dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Adela.

Adela lo volteó a ver con adoración, haciéndome sonreír, me hacía sentir excelente el saber que estaban tan felices. "Estamos más que juntos de hecho" Adela me dijo con una risilla.

Yo la miré con confusión pero con una sonrisa colgando de mis labios "¿Cómo así?" le pregunté con curiosidad. Adela se sonrojó un poco y estiró sus brazos un poco "¿Qué no vez algo diferente?" me preguntó.

Lentamente comencé a escanear el cuerpo de Adela buscando algo que pareciera diferente. Mis ojos circularon su cuerpo y se abrieron enormemente con sorpresa al llegar a su vientre, en efecto, ahí estaba la diferencia.

"¿Estas?" le comencé a preguntar no pudiendo creer lo que veía, mis ojos se encontraban pegados al pequeño bultito que comenzaba a formarse en el vientre de Adela.

"Estamos embarazados!" Adela exclamó felizmente y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Nachito abrazándolo.

Wow, Adela de mamá, eso si era mucho que procesar. Los dos eran tan jóvenes, pero me sorprendió escuchar la emoción en la voz de Adela y la mirada amorosa de Ignacio. Definitivamente en esté año habían cambiado demasiadas cosas.

Yo reí aún no creyéndome del todo que estaban embarazados "¿Y tu papá? ¿Cómo lo tomo? ¿Y cuanto meses tienes?" de nuevo los bombardeé de preguntas. Los dos rieron y Adela contesto "Respira Pía, el senador está más que feliz con su pequeño nachito o Adelita, y llevó 3 meses solamente".

Yo suspire felizmente, me llenaba de satisfacción que esté bebé tendría padres excelentes como Adela e Ignacio, además de que se veían tan perfectos juntos, me hacía recordar a la única persona que tuvo y que aún tiene la parte más importante de mi corazón.

"Ven Pía" Adela me dijo mientras se sentaba de vuelta en la mesa "Siéntate con nosotros un rato" me ofreció alegremente mientras sacaba una de las sillas de la mesa. "Tienes tiempo de conversar un rato?" Ignacio me preguntó mientras se sentaba en frente de Adela.

Yo le asentí y les sonreí "Claro" Les dije mientras me sentaba a lado de Adela, para ellos claro que tenía tiempo.

"¿Y que rollo contigo Pía?" Adela me preguntó mientras acercaba su mano para agarrar su bebida. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Yo trabajo aquí, soy la gerente" le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa. "Uy uy uy" Adela me dijo en broma "Pía en negocios, cuidado" Los tres reímos ligeramente, era tan increíble volver a encontrarme con ellos, los recuerdos que teníamos juntos durante la época de la casa de Maca, eran los mejores de mi vida.

"Pero cuéntame mas de tu bebé" yo le dije felizmente, aún estaba atónita con las noticias "¿Quién mas sabe?" le pregunté, queriendo saber si aún mantenía contacto con las demás chicas, algo que yo no hacía desde que salimos.

Adela rió y agarró su bolsa "La tía Gre está encantada" me dijo mientras abría su bolsa y sacaba su celular "Ayer fuimos a una tienda de bebés, y nos volvíamos locas de la emoción las dos, mira" Adela me dijo mientras me mostraba las fotos de su celular. En cada una de ellas salían Adela y Greta posando con ropa de bebé, haciendo muecas, abrazándose, se veían como si fueran las mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, me hacia sonreír de ternura, y pensar que las dos se odiaban a muerte. Al igual que Adela, Greta se veía increíble, en su cara se notaba un brillo resplandeciente que yo jamás le había visto, y al pasar un par de fotos me di cuenta del porque. En esta foto se encontraban cuatro personas, en orden respectivo estaban Ignacio, Adela, Greta y para mi sorpresa Emiliano, los cuatro cargando trajecitos de bebé en sus manos.

"Así que Emiliano y Greta?" Le pregunté a Adela mientras le regresaba su celular. Adela asintió sonriendo y guardó su teléfono "Si, yo también me sorprendí, pero llevan como 6 meses juntos ya".

Me llenaba de felicidad al saber que estos cuatro por fin habían conseguido lo que querían, pero a la vez, me llenaba de tristeza y de soledad al verlos juntos y tan felices, cuando yo había perdido el contacto con todas, en parte mi culpa, porque cuando me fui de mi casa no le mencioné a nadie sobre a donde me dirigía. Y no tuve tiempo de hacerlo porqué en dos días había salido de la ciudad y hace 6 meses apenas regresé, era impresionante todo lo que había sucedido cuando me desconecté de esté mundo.

Para regresar aún mas al camino de los recuerdos, en el restaurante comenzó a sonar una canción que cada vez que la escuchaba me daba escalofríos. Era esa voz divina que un día me había cautivado y que hasta estos días aún me enamoraba.

_Me tienes a punta de mensajes, con puntos suspensivos. Me arrancaste de tu viaje, me quedé en puntos suspensivos…_

Adela rió encantadoramente a mi lado y yo volteé mi mirada hacia ella "Esa canción me recuerda a que la tía Valen nos prometió una guitarra" ella le dijo a Ignacio. Mi corazón por un momento se detuvo y todo a mí alrededor se congelo al escuchar "Tía Valen" salir de los labios de Adela.

_Ya lo había vivido antes,__no sé por qué no había aprendido __que pululan los cobardes __que nos dejan en puntos suspensivos…_

Todo esté tiempo Valentina estuvo manteniéndose en contacto con Adela y muy probablemente con Greta, lo que me dolía hasta el fondo de mi corazón. Desde hace aproximadamente 8 meses que no hablaba con Valentina. Estuvimos en contacto el primer mes que salimos de la casa, pero hasta ahí fue, yo me fui sin decirle nada y nunca más supe nada de ella, claro que hasta regrese.

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta __que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta, __la vida vuela sin preguntar __no es un boceto para ensayar._

Estuve todo un año tratando de eliminar mi amor por Valentina, pensaba que tal vez la distancia, el estar alejada de ella me haría bien, pero era imposible cuando escuchaba su voz en la radio, la veía en los programas de televisión y veía posters de su conciertos pegados en todas partes.

_Y espero que sea más temprano que tarde pues, __me dolería tanto ya no volver a amarte…_

Valentina aún no era la estrella de rock que sonaba en todo el país, pero poco a poco empezaba a serlo, localmente era toda una conmoción. No se en que momento pasó que se volvió tan famosa entre la gente, claro que su personalidad fusionada con su increíble voz la ayudaban.

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta __que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta __la vida vuela sin preguntar __no es un boceto para ensayar._

A veces, en lo más profundo de mi mente, tenía la fantasía de que Valentina me había escrito esa canción para mí. Pero probablemente solo era eso, una fantasía. Cada vez que la veía en televisión era refrescante, su sonrisa iluminaba todo el set, y cuando veía hacia la cámara moría por creer que sus ojos me veían a mí.

_Y dudo que sea más temprano que tarde pues, __me estoy acostumbrando a no poder amarte…_

Como añoraba estar en sus brazos de nuevo, el sentir sus caricias y sus besos. No me importaba ya si ella solo me veía como su amiga, lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, Valentina siempre sería la única. No importa que pasará siempre sería la única.

_Y esta es mi __última canción para ti,__al menos espero que sea así._

"¿Hablas mucho con Valentina?" Finalmente le pregunté a Adela saliendo de mis pensamientos. Adela asintió y me sonrió "La vemos de vez en cuando pero hablamos mucho por mensajes e internet".

_Tanta belleza que admirar,__tantos a quienes escribir,__la vida cada vez me sorprende más con más __y más puntos suspensivos…_

"De hecho" Adela agregó sonriéndome "Se supone que nos encontraremos aquí con ella". Mi respiración se detuvo por un minuto y mire a Adela con la boca abierta quedándome atónita. Sentía que lentamente un balde de agua fría caía sobre mi cuerpo. Después de un año me encontraría con Valentina, aquí, en mi lugar de trabajo, y me daba pánico verla. No se si me odiaría por irme sin decir nada, no se si quisiera hablarme y no sabía si llegaría sola o acompañada, que era lo que más me daba miedo, a lo mejor, y ya tenía a alguien mas en su mente que no fuera yo.

_Y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta,__que no eres el mejor ni yo perfecta, __la vida vuela sin preguntar,__no es un boceto para ensayar._

De repente vi a Ignacio levantarse y hacerle una seña a alguien, yo estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta y no podía ver quien era, pero lo imaginaba. Adela volteó y la escuche reír, yo aún me encontraba congelada. incapaz de voltear mi cuello, los nervios y el pánico corrían por cada rincón de mi cuerpo y mi corazón latía como si estuviera a punto de infartarse.

_No importa que sea más temprano que tarde pues, __de hoy en adelante ya no volveré a amarte…._

* * *

continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**yasliz:** estoy de acuerdo contigo, la canción de puntos suspensivos me parece una de las más indicadas para la relación entre valen y pía, muchas gracias por el review :) el titulo de la historia es de una canción de kaiser chiefs que lleva el mismo nombre, la recomiendo :)

**jackievodka**: me alegra mucho que te gusto como ha comenzado :D jaja, a mi me encanta la idea de hacer a valentina una cantante exitosa, tendrá mucho éxito aqui :D

**angelito23**: muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te esté gustando, espero siga asi! :)

**ginebraremyhadley:** tus reviews siempre me alegran mucho haha :D gracias por seguir leyendome, te lo aprecio mucho :) desde que leí tu one shot de pia y valen me volví tu fan, en verdad espero con ansias leer tu historia :D

**jossy:** muchas gracias por tu review, me agrada saber que les gusta la idea :) y si, la otra historia eran ganas mías de cambiarle el final a niñas mal haha, gracias por leer :)

**DenALuCab:** gracias por comentar mi historia, que bueno q te guste :D trataré de actualizarla pronto junto con la otra, muchas gracias :D

**Integra:** Por supuesto que le seguiré :) muchas gracias por el review, espero sigas leyendome =)

Perdónenme por la tardanza en actualizar, trataré de que no pase de nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentado, me ayuda mucho :) bueno, aquí, el capitulo 2

* * *

El controlar mi respiración fue todo un reto, por segundos sentía mi cabeza dar vueltas mientras me pegaba una ola de mareo. Adela e Ignacio se habían levantado para saludar mientras yo permanecía sentada, abriendo y cerrando mis manos de manera inquieta, repentinamente el ambiente se sentía muy caluroso. Tomé un respiro profundo para lentamente comenzar a girar mi cuello, sentía mi corazón palpitar cada vez más con cada movimiento. Miré hacia la puerta y logre ver a una mujer con una cascada de cabello castaño. Solté una carcajada de alivio y me volteé hacia la mesa, agarré el vaso de agua fría de Adela y tomé un par de tragos tratando de tranquilizar mi cuerpo, los nervios me habían consumido.

Deje el vaso sobre la mesa y de nuevo giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta. A unos pasos lejos de la mesa Greta se encontraba caminando hacia nosotros, su sonrisa brillaba iluminando todo el lugar, noté como las miradas de todas las personas aquí automáticamente iban hacia ella y podía imaginarme porque. El brillo de sus ojos era suficiente para cautivar a cualquier persona que se le pusiera enfrente, su cara resplandecía con frescura y felicidad, como yo nunca la había visto. Entre sus manos cargaba un pequeño conejo de peluche, con orejas largas y blancas, la razón por la cuál Adela reía a mi lado.

Adela dio unos pasos hacia ella y abrió sus brazos para poder abrazar a su amiga, la cuál muy entusiastamente se lanzó hacia sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente. Todavía me era impresionante observar la relación entre las dos, cuando parecían serse insoportables antes, ahora eran inseparables. Se separaron después de unos segundos dándose un beso en la mejilla y Adela rió de nuevo mientras indicaba al conejo que cargaba Greta.

"¿Y el roedor?" Adela preguntó mientras levantaba las orejas del conejo. Greta le sonrió de nuevo y le entregó el peluche "Lo manda Nina" ella dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo "Dice que te hacía falta el conejo de la huerta." Las tres reímos fuertemente al recordar las ridículas disputas entre Adela y Nina cuando estábamos en casa de Maca.

Greta inclinó su cabeza y miró hacia la mesa curiosamente tratando de identificar la tercera risa. Adela se movió un poco hacia su lado aún jugando con las orejas del conejo para que Greta pudiera verme claramente. Le ofrecí una sonrisa tímida y amable, lentamente observé sus ojos hacerse cada vez más grandes al verme mientras una sonrisa se extendía en sus labios. "Pía!" exclamó sorprendida. Yo me levanté de la mesa y me acerqué para abrazarla. Escuché a Greta soltar una risa de sorpresa y yo me aleje de ella para verla nuevamente.

Parecía irreal que me volviera a topar con ellas, tantas veces pensé que nunca más volvería a verlas y ahora poco a poco y una a una iban llegando de nuevo a mi vida. O al parecer yo era la que nuevamente entraba a sus vidas, aparentemente todas mantuvieron el contacto cuando salimos, ingenuamente yo creía que cada quién andaría por su camino y nunca hice nada por contactar a ninguna, incluso, ni a Valentina.

"Tanto tiempo Greta" le dije sonriendo mientras sujetaba una de sus manos con la mía. Greta parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza "Demasiado" soltó riendo aún sorprendida.

"¿Cómo has estado?" le pregunté mientras volvía a sentarme en la mesa. "Excelente" Greta contesto mientras sacaba una de las sillas de la mesa para sentarse. "¿Y tu?" Me preguntó.

Tuve que pensar antes de contestarle, si bien no me iba mal tampoco me iba excelente, las cuentas eran cada vez mas altas, la renta subía cada vez más, mi mamá estaba más desubicada que nunca, mis estudios estaban completamente truncados, era difícil definir como me encontraba en estos momentos.

"Pues la llevo" Le dije riendo mientras Greta se sentaba a lado mío "¿Adela logró contactarte entonces?" me preguntó. Iba a contestarle cuando de repente Adela se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar a Greta y decirle "No, fue una total coincidencia, ella trabaja aquí"

Greta levantó las cejas en confusión y me preguntó "Mis amigas y yo venimos mucho a esta restaurante, ¿como no te hemos visto antes?"

"Soy la gerente de aquí" le contesté sonriendo "Mis horarios varían, probablemente no hemos coincidido".

"Bueno, ahora tengo una razón más de venir aquí" Greta dijo mientras abría el menú "Me encanta comer aquí".

Sonreí orgullosamente, una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando me nombraron gerente fue hacer cambios en el menú, lo cuál dieron como resultado a que las mesas estuvieran llenas día con día. Mientras Ignacio y Greta se encontraban volteando las hojas del menú decidiendo que ordenar, Adela sacó su celular de su bolsa y dijo mientras escribía "Como que a Valen se le está haciendo tarde no?"

Tan pronto como se había formado la sonrisa en mis labios, así de rápido se desvaneció, Valentina estaría a unos cuantos minutos de pasar por estás puertas y yo no estaba preparada para verla de nuevo, no cuando su voz aún me causaba escalofríos y el escuchar su nombre me volteaba el estomago y hacía que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Pero muy en el fondo moría por saber que era de ella ahorita, solo sabía que en su música le iba bien ¿pero en lo demás? No sabía como había iniciado todo, ni como lo había tomado su familia y el masoquismo en mí me martillaba la cabeza queriendo saber si había alguien más en su vida. Alguien más, como si yo hubiera sido un "alguien" para ella. Solamente éramos amigas.

La voz de Greta fue la que me saco de mis pensamientos, dirigiéndose a Adela le informó "Me mando un mensaje mientras venía, dijo que llegaría un poco tarde".

Aún era muy extraño imaginarme a Valentina intercambiando mensajes con Greta, cuando antes yo era la más apegada a ella, pero todo había cambiado tanto que ella se había encontrado otros confidentes, alguien que no era yo. Incluso podía sentir una descarga de celos asentarse en la boca de mi estomago.

Noté que Adela levantó una de sus cejas en confusión y miraba a Greta como si la tardanza de Valentina fuera lo más raro del mundo, lo cuál me daba mucho que pensar "¿Y eso?" le preguntó Adela.

Una risilla escapo de los labios de Greta y yo la miré atenta, sus ojos centellaban traviesamente "Dijo que tenía que verse con Sofía". El tono sugestivo en su voz hizo que las nauseas me golpearan intensamente. Cerré mis ojos rápidamente tratando de desvanecer las imágenes que se empezaban a crear dentro de mi mente. Era difícil imaginarme a Valentina con alguien más, ahora más que nunca temía mi encuentro con ella.

Moví mi fleco intranquilamente y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia Adela, quién había cambiado su gesto de confusión por uno de total sorpresa "¿La traerá? Muero por conocer a la tal Sofía!" exclamó muy entusiasmada. En ese instante Greta se inclinó un poco más hacia la mesa y le exclamó de regreso "Lo sé! Yo también!". En cualquier otra situación el chismorreo entre Adela y Greta haría que mi estomago se contrajera de risa, solo que en este momento se me contraía con dolor y nauseas. Las dos se veían tan entusiasmas por conocer a esta tal Sofía, que era obvio que esta persona era alguien importante para Valentina.

Mi curiosidad me ganaba y moría por saber quién era esta persona, tragando el nudo que se había creado en mi garganta, les alcancé a preguntar con una voz pausada y temerosa de la respuesta "¿Quién es Sofía?".

Las dos amigas voltearon a verme aún con aquella sonrisa sugestiva colgando de sus labios, totalmente inconscientes de la forma en la que me estaba pegando está información.

"Supuestamente una amiga de Valen" Adela me contestó frunciendo el ceño, no convencida del todo con esa afirmación. "Pero por Dios, no se la creo" agregó soltando una risa. "Habla mucho de ella para ser solo su amiga"

No tuve tiempo de digerir lo que Adela había dicho porque Greta de golpe me hizo una pregunta. "¿Que no has hablado con Valen últimamente?" Suspire sintiéndome frustrada y maldije a Greta en mi mente por interrumpir, quería saber más de está tal Sofía.

Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a abrir y cerrar mis manos de nuevo "Hm no, tenemos mucho tiempo de no hablar" le contesté.

Greta se recargó en su silla y soltó una risa incomoda "Ah, es que yo pensé, que después de todo lo de la casa, que seguirían viéndose" ella dijo mientras comenzaba a peinar su cabello con sus dedos.

Adela decidió interferir en la conversación y me miro de manera curiosa "Si Pía, nunca nos dijeron que fue lo que paso entre ustedes"

Yo resoplé amargamente y sacudí un poco mi cabeza no queriendo continuar con la conversación, en pocas palabras les resumí todo lo que había pasado en los seis meses dentro de casa de Maca "Nada fue lo que paso, nada".

Las dos parecieron notar mi incomodidad con el tema y decidieron dejarla ahí, la sonrisa amable y resplandeciente de Greta volvió a sus labios y se acercó a mi tratando de indagar más sobre lo que era mi vida ahora. "¿Oye, y estás viendo a alguien?" me preguntó.

Con su pregunta sentí una gran urgencia de echarme a reír, era más que obvio que con mi aún obsesión con Valentina era difícil concentrarme en alguien más, aunque no era imposible. Dentro de mi mente viaje unos días atrás en los que tuve un par de citas con una chica que había conocido recientemente. Con su cabello chino y rubio volando en mis pensamientos le conteste, "he estado saliendo, pero nada serio".

Greta no parecía estar conforme con mi respuesta y decidió seguir preguntado. "Así, ¿con quien? Cuéntanos."

Mi humor por continuar con el chismorreo había desaparecido en el momento que está Sofía relució en la conversación, lo único que tenía ganas ahora era de escapar de está mesa y correr a mi cama tratando de imaginar que estos dos últimos años de mi vida nunca habían sucedido. Así como Valentina me ayudó a enfrentar muchos problemas de mi pasado, también me hundió en otro foso diferente, del cuál la única que podía sacarme era ella.

Por primera vez di gracias que el restaurante estaba completamente lleno ese día y una de las meseras corrió hacia la mesa para hablarme "Pía!" me exclamó sin aliento, era un día pesado para ellas. "¿Si?" le pregunté volteando mi mirada hacia ella.

"Necesitamos ayuda con una cuenta" me dijo rápidamente para después dirigirse a la caja registradora donde varios meseros se encontraban ya tratando de resolver el problema que había surgido.

Suspiré con alivio y me volteé para mirarlos a los tres "¿Me disculpan tantito?" les dije mientras me paraba de la mesa. Los tres asintieron "Si claro" Adela me dijo sonriendo.

Me levanté sintiéndome aliviada queriendo estar un rato sumergida en mis pensamientos, parecía que todo a mí alrededor se movía en cámara lenta, aún mi mente estaba inundada con recuerdos e imágenes de Valentina, al igual que de celos y de tristeza. Mientras caminaba volteé ligeramente mi cuello para observar a la mesa de la cuál me había parado, los tres estaban como si nada hubiera pasado, platicando y riendo de quién sabe qué cosa, me sentía una extraña entre ellos, había pasado mucho tiempo y yo estaba completamente desvinculada de ese grupo, me preguntaba si sería muy difícil integrarme de nuevo. Estaba a punto de girar mi cabeza hacia el frente cuando de repente sentí mi cuerpo chocar con algo duro, logrando que diera unos pasos hacía atrás tratando de conservar mi balance.

"Perdón, no me fije a donde iba" le dije rápidamente a la persona con la que había chocado sin levantar la vista.

"Pía" escuche una voz suave llamarme.

Lentamente subí mi mirada y jadeé en el momento que me encontré con los ojos de Valentina, hasta esta fecha, todavía me quitaba la respiración. Su cabello era un tono de rojo más intenso, su fleco aún caía de lado, pero era más corto, podía ver sus ojos más claramente, los cuáles parpadeaban con sorpresa. Sentí la necesidad de acercarme hacia ella y poner su cabello detrás de su oreja, como antes lo hacía, pero me contuve. Estaba tan ocupada observando lo bien que le había caído este año a Valentina, que por unos segundos olvide como hablar, fue hasta que los ojos de ella comenzaron a achicarse con preocupación que me di cuenta que tenía que decir algo.

"Valentina" le dije en un suspiro y con voz baja para que ella solamente escuchará.

Nos miramos a los ojos fijamente, todos los recuerdos de casa de Maca parecían reproducirse en nuestros ojos como una película vieja, pero no olvidada. Cualquier otra persona que se encontrara con un viejo amigo, el cuál no había visto en mucho tiempo correría hacia él a preguntarle que era de su vida, mientras nosotras dos nos mantuvimos congeladas en nuestro lugar, ninguna dispuesta a hacer el primer movimiento, eso solo significaba algo, entre nosotras había algo más que solo amistad, y yo lo sabía, lamentablemente la que estaba parada frente a mí no lo aceptaba. La gente alrededor parecían como manchas moviéndose rápidamente, mis ojos solo se enfocaban en la persona frente a mi, pero entre ese mar de manchas, una figura se volvía cada vez más clara, tarde un segundo para darme cuenta que Valentina no venía sola.

Cerré por un momento los ojos y cuando los abrí todo volvió a la normalidad, el ruido del lugar rebotaba contra las paredes y los meseros corrían de un lado hacia el otro, y enfrente de mí ya no solo estaba Valentina mirándome sorprendida, a su lado había llegado una mujer que miraba confundida entre nosotras dos. Alta, delgada, con un cabello negro intenso y largo cayendo como cascada y ojos verdes como esmeraldas, muy bien vestida, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, hasta que mis ojos cayeron en su cadera donde en su cinturón estaba ajustada una tarjeta enmicada de presentación. Sentí el piso temblar y derrumbarse debajo de mis pies. Sofía Murguía era lo que decía.


	3. Chapter 3

MariC: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te este gustando el fic :D

silvia1381: No dejaré de escribirlo, no te preocupes, jajaja :D muchas gracias por tus comentarios :D

JackieVodka: Perdón por la angustia, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :) y a mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo con tu fic, es una de mis favoritas, ya espero ansiosa la continuación, espero sea pronto :D

paxhunter13: Muchas gracias por tu review :D y por supuesto por leer mis historias, me alegra mucho que te gusten, espero siga siendo así con todas las continuaciones :)

yasliz: hahah, espero me perdones por la tardanza :( gracias por todos tus comentarios, siempre es muy grato leerlos :D espero te guste la continuación y espero tengas un excelente año :D

ginebraremyhadley: tu sabes que soy toda una pialentina fan, haré que no sufra mucho, ninguna de las dos =) gracias por tu comentario, los aprecio mucho, y perdón por las demoras, un abrazo :D

Kdl94: Puedo asegurar que no tendrá final triste =) gracias por tu review, y me alegra mucho que hayas publicado tu historia, espero la continues hasta el final, porque me encanto :D

kellyth: Muchas gracias por tu comentario! =D aqui esta la continuación y espero te guste :D

* * *

Era difícil desconectar mis ojos de Sofía, su belleza era intimidante, sus orbes verdes destellaban un brillo del cuál era imposible escapar, era suficientemente fácil sentirse atraído por ella. Solo hacía la situación mas complicada, en que mundo Valentina me elegiría a mí en vez de esta mujer que tenía todo el potencial de ser toda una modelo. Había escuchado lo suficiente para saber que existía una conexión entre estas dos personas enfrente de mí, y a pesar de que nada había sido confirmado, simplemente lo sabía, había algo más. Podía verlo a través de esos ojos esmeralda, por la forma en que miraban a Valentina, achicándose con preocupación pero centellando con adoración, era una mirada con la cuál yo estaba muy familiarizada. Era la misma forma en la que mis ojos miraban a Valentina y estaba completamente loca por ella, rompía mi corazón no estar en su lugar.

Parpadeé tratando de huir de mis pensamientos y reconectarme con el mundo, el cabello rojo de Valentina se acercaba mí y cuando menos me lo esperaba sus brazos estaban alrededor de mí, abrazándome con tanta fuerza que mi corazón se derritió. Valentina tenía tal efecto en mí que me llevaba hasta la cima sin siquiera intentarlo, y cuanto más alto me elevaba, más dura era la caída. Cerré mis ojos absorbiendo el aroma que no había olido en meses, la dulce esencia de Valentina, un delicioso aroma de coco entraba por las ventanas de mi nariz. Una risa inaudible dejo mis labios, me encantaba el coco y me encantaba ella.

De pronto sentí sus brazos soltar mi cuerpo y nos miramos a los ojos, una sonrisa lentamente comenzaba a dibujarse a través de sus labios rosados y enseñando sus dientes perfectamente blancos y alineados, no pude evitar sonreír de regreso, incluso aunque detrás de mi sonrisa me sentía morir un poco, deseando no tener que controlar mi impulso de besarla y ser suya.

"Pía!" Valentina exclamó efusivamente "¿Cómo estas?" Me preguntó con una risa que expresaba la sorpresa de verme. Estaba agradecida que la incomodidad entre nosotras había disminuido por ahora.

"En shock" le respondí con la misma risa que ella, nos sonreímos bobamente por un par de segundos y por más que trate de contenerme no pude evitar lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos, era celestial volver a tenerla tan cerca. "No puedo creer que te este viendo de nuevo" le suspiré al oído con mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. "Ni yo puedo" la escuché murmurar en mi cuello y sonreí al escuchar esa voz suave y cariñosa que yo solo había tenido el privilegio de escuchar, pero eso había sido hace tiempo ya.

Escuchamos a Sofía aclarar la garganta rompiendo el momento entre nosotras, si ya la despreciaba, eso solo había incrementado ahora. Valentina dejo caer sus brazos de mí y yo hice lo mismo, separándome de ella.

"Pía" Valentina comenzó mientras tomaba unos pasos hacia atrás para detenerse a lado de su acompañante "Ella es Sofía" Valentina dijo bajando su mirada incómodamente. La mire atentamente tratando de descifrar sus expresiones, mi corazón latiendo con incertidumbre. La observé despeinar su cabello, lo cuál solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa y agregó "Ella es mi..ahm -"

"-Amiga" Sofía la interrumpió con una risa. Me sentí asqueada. Valentina la miró emitiendo una risa de regreso, y no pude evitar sentir que estaba dentro de una broma privada de las dos. Y los nervios de Valentina me confirmaban lo que Adela decía.

"Si" Valentina asintió riendo "Mi amiga" Sofía volteó a verme y me miraba como si estuviera tratando de encontrar todos mis secretos, me sentía incomoda con su presencia. Estiró su mano hacia mi y me ofreció una gran sonrisa, que ante todo, era amable "Mucho gusto" me dijo. Miré fijamente su mano y por buenos modales pero de mala gana sacudí su mano "Igual" le contesté secamente. Sofía me asintió dándome una media sonrisa, Valentina miró hacia abajo mientras yo dirigía mis ojos a otra parte que no fuera a su acompañante, de pronto, el ambiente se había tornado tenso.

Sofía nos miro confundidas y puso su manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra "Entonces" ella dijo haciéndonos levantar la mirada hacia ella "¿Cómo se conocen?" preguntó tratando de romper el hielo que de pronto había caído. Valentina se tambaleo incómodamente y yo abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerré en el momento que mis ojos se conectaron con los de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo podíamos explicar nuestra situación?

"PÍA!" Aliviada solté el respiro que no me había dando cuenta que mantenía y desvié mi mirada hacia el mostrador, donde los meseros me esperaban con desesperación. "Lo siento" me disculpe con las dos y con mi dedo les indiqué a donde tenía que ir. Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa y podía ver los ojos de Valentina finalmente despejarse con alivio.

Caminé hacia el mostrador donde 4 de los meseros estaban tratando de componer la caja registradora y de reojo noté a Valentina y a Sofía dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás. "¿Qué paso?" les pregunté a los cuatro. Uno de los meseros golpeó la caja y volteó a verme "Está atascada, y la computadora esta ciclada" Les asentí entendiendo lo que pasaba pero mis ojos lentamente se desviaban hacia otro punto del restaurante, en estos momentos Valentina se encontraba presentando a Sofía al resto del grupo, Adela y Greta desde lejos se veían encantadas de conocerla, efusivamente por turno la abrazaron e Ignacio, como todo hombre, noté que sus ojos la observaba con un poco más que solo una mirada de bienvenida.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Escuché una voz preguntar a mi lado, sacudí mi cabeza para despejar un poco mi mente y le dije al mesero a mi lado "Atrás hay una caja con una nueva computadora, tráela e instálala" El asintió y corrió hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante, una vez arreglado eso tenía tiempo de sobra para regresar a la mesa y charlar con los demás, pero una parte de mí quería observar primero, así que me dirigí hacia la barra de las bebidas y me mantuve detrás, desde ahí podía ver claramente la mesa donde se encontraba Valentina. Puse unos papeles en frente de mí y fingí observarlos, aunque en realidad mis ojos se encontraban mirando otra cosa.

Nostálgicamente mire la escena enfrente de mí, los cinco reían y hablaban como si fueran los mejores amigos, y no había duda en mi mente de que lo eran. Desde el momento que Sofía se había presentado ante ellos se encontró acobijada, no sabía de donde había salido está chica, pero la impresión que Adela y Greta tenían de ella aparentemente era muy buena, por experiencia sabía que no cualquiera les llenaba el ojo. Y ahora pareciera que estaban jugando con ella un juego de preguntas, porque prácticamente la conversación ahora revolvía en ella, mire a Valentina con atención, podía ver sus labios rizándose en una sonrisa y sus ojos siempre mirando a Sofía, quien animadamente parecía contar una anécdota, teniendo al resto satisfechos e interesados.

Suspiré tristemente no pudiendo separar mi mirada de la mesa, Sofía era la clase de persona que yo no era; segura, abierta, extrovertida y hermosa como una modelo. Sentía mi estomago contraerse de celos al ver la forma en que Valentina la miraba. De pronto toda clase de emociones parecían brotar en mí, podía escuchar la absorbente risa de Valentina resonar por las paredes y de nuevo me llenaba de melancolía, habían existido días en los que la causa de su risa era yo, en la que su mejor amiga era yo y ahora estaba desplazada, lejos del lugar en donde quisiera estar.

Podía sentir las lágrimas quemar detrás de mis ojos cuando observé los largos dedos de Valentina acariciar el cabello lacio y sedoso de Sofía, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía conmigo. Mi corazón se retorcía dentro de mí mientras un millón de preguntas pasaban por mi mente, y no podía evitar pensar en que si esos labios que alguna vez tocaron los míos, habían tocado ya los de esta bella mujer que repentinamente había aparecido. La imagen hacía mi estomago retorcerse con nauseas, la sensación que tenía, de que alguien más que no fuera yo la tocará, era agobiante.

Tragué saliva tratando de disolver el nudo formado en mi garganta y me dediqué a observar cada movimiento, lentamente Sofía se había inclinado hacia Valentina para murmurarle algo y yo inconscientemente comencé a apretar los papeles que se encontraban en mi mano. Valentina le sonrió dulcemente y asintió, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Sofía se había levantado de la mesa y se encontraba caminando hacia la barra de bebidas, o sea, hacia mí.

Desordenadamente junte los papeles que tenía regados sobre la barra aparentando que estaba ocupada de alguna forma, pero mientras la ojiverde se acercaba más a mí, mas difícil se me hacía pretender, ya que la ansiedad comenzaba a acumularse en mi pecho, agitando mi respiración.

Aclaré mi garganta nerviosamente cuando Sofía finalmente llegó a la barra. "Hola" me dijo con una sonrisa amable en sus labios, yo volteé mi mirada hacia los papeles escaneándolos como si buscara algo en ellos. "Hola" le murmuré.

La silla enfrente de la barra hizo un pequeño chillido y mis ojos automáticamente voltearon hacia el frente. "¿Me preguntaba si tenían té verde?" Sofía me preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la silla "En le menú no viene y Valentina necesita uno para su voz". La irritación comenzó a crecer en mí, ¿si el té era para Valentina porque ella no venía personalmente a pedírmelo? Pero algo más hizo que levantará mis cejas en confusión, según lo que a mi me consternaba Valentina odiaba el té.

"Valentina no toma té" le informé frunciendo el ceño "Lo odia" le recalqué con una sonrisa orgullosa creciendo en mis labios, la cuál lentamente fue desvaneciendo mientras los labios de Sofía se expandían. "Si lo odia, pero tiene una excepción con el té verde" Resople y giré mis ojos con frustración "El mesero tomará tu orden" le dije fríamente indicando al joven que se encontraba instalando la caja registradora. Sofía me sonrío dulcemente y se levantó de la silla "Gracias" me dijo antes de que caminará hacia el mostrador. Mordisquee mi labio inferior sintiéndome un poco culpable, la chica al parecer solo estaba siendo agradable y yo estaba siendo muy ruda con ella, pero mi desprecio hacia ella finalmente era el que ganaba.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el mostrador y no pude evitar girar mis ojos de nuevo, el mesero al verla había tirado tontamente el teclado de la computadora, y desde lejos podía ver que se encontraba embobado con la mujer frente él. Como un perrito enamorado el chico corrió hacia la cocina para conseguir el té mientras Sofía lo esperaba pacientemente.

"Pía" Escuché una voz llamarme, rápidamente volteé mi mirada y me encontré con los ojos de Valentina, no me había dado cuenta que mientras mis ojos miraban con desprecio a Sofía ella se había levantado de la mesa para acercarse a la barra. "¿Cómo estás?" me preguntó mientras se sentaba en la silla que Sofía había abandonado.

"Estoy bien" le dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras curiosamente observaba el papel que Valentina traía entre sus manos. "Parece que a ti te va muy bien" le dije sarcásticamente mirando de reojo a donde Sofía se encontraba parada. Valentina pareció no darse cuenta de mi sarcasmo porque asintió felizmente. "No tienes idea" Me dijo riendo. Mis ojos automáticamente se suavizaron al ver la cara de Valentina brillar con la confirmación, nunca la había visto tan feliz en todo el tiempo de conocerla, y aunque me mataba por dentro no ser parte de su felicidad, mi corazón latía furiosamente al verla sonreír.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Valen" le dije con una sonrisa sincera "En verdad lo estoy" Valentina me regresó la mirada y lentamente puso el papel que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa, era una foto de ella con unos encabezados. "Esta noche hay un concierto" me dijo indicando la foto "En verdad me encantaría que vinieras, todos los datos están ahí"

"Estaré ahí" le confirme mi asistencia al verla rogar con sus ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que una voz interrumpió nuestro silencio "¿Lista Vale?" Sofía preguntó mientras cargaba un vaso de plástico con el logo del restaurante impreso en el. Valentina asintió y se levantó de la mesa "Te veo ahí Pía" Forcé una sonrisa y le asentí sin decir nada, mientras Sofía estuviera con ella yo me encontraba sin palabras. "Mucho gusto Pía" Sofía me dijo por última vez y las vi a las dos dirigirse fuera del restaurante.

Mis ojos siguieron a la pareja caminar hacia la puerta, Sofía la abrió y aparento una reverencia indicando que Valentina pasará primero, las dos rugieron con risa y finalmente cruzaron la puerta. No me había percatado que en la entrada había una Vespa blanca estacionada, y ahora sabía a quién pertenecía, era de Sofía. Mientras las dos hablaban y reían, Sofía alcanzó los dos cascos que se encontraban en el asiento de la moto, uno era blanco y el otro rojo. Le dio a Valentina el blanco y ella puso el rojo sobre su cabeza, cuando terminó de ajustarlo la vi inclinarse hacia adelante, Valentina haciendo lo mismo, observe los colores de los cascos acercarse e inconscientemente arrugue el poster que Valentina me había dado con mi mano mientras veía sus dos caras acercarse, con las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos mire hacia el otro lado, no pudiendo soportar más la escena.

Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla mientras estiraba el poster de Valentina sobre la barra, se veía más hermosa que nunca, su cabello caía elegantemente por arriba de sus ojos, los cuáles se veían mas alegres y su sonrisa se veía más fresca, felizmente agarraba su guitarra con la mano derecha, solté una risilla al ver todos los stickers pegados en ella, estaba feliz por ella, estaba haciendo lo que más amaba en la vida, me sentía orgullosa. Mis ojos escanearon los encabezados, observando la hora y el lugar. Suspiré profundamente y miré a la puerta de nuevo solamente para observar la Vespa desvaneciéndose. Giré mis ojos hacia el poster de nuevo y miré con atención el encabezado donde tenía el nombre del bar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto. La imagen de una rubia familiar trabajando de bartender se me vino a la mente, creo que era momento de seguir adelante.


	4. Chapter 4

**yasliz:** no te preocupes, que ya haré sufrir mucho a Valentina, no me gusta, pero pues así debe ser :( lo bueno es que pia no sufrira tanto ya =) gracias por todos tus comentarios, te los aprecio mucho :D

**paxhunter13:** muchas graciaaas por tus comentarios :D espero te guste la conti, que me desvelé escribiendola hahah, en fin, gracias! me hace muy feliz que sea de tus favoritas :D

**JackieVodka:** mucho odio hacia sofía hahah, pero esta llena de sorpresas :D le hice honor a una parte de tu nombre en una linea de la historia :D muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me encanta saber lo que piensas ya que escribes increible!

**ladylibra10:** Muchas gracias por tu review =) me hace en verdad muy feliz ver que a ti y a los demás los guste, es lo que me da las ganas de escribir =)

**Kdl94**: A lo mejor si se aclaró con Pía ;) gracias por tus reviews, ahorita mismo me pondré a leer la conti de tu historia, me encanta que actualizes tan rápido! Cuando estoy en clases es una muy buena forma de entretenerme :D

**kellyth:** Pía ya dejará de sufrir =) ahora me toca hacer sufrir a Valen, todas queremos verla sufrir no? =)

**GinebraRemyHadley:** Ooops hahaha, lo siento por lo del nombre hahah :) y perdón por el sufrimiento también, espero se aligeré un poco con la conti :) gracias por todas tus reviews y aún espero ansiosa tu historia! =)

**basketcase89:** Me da gusto verte por aquí leyendo y comentado :D efectivamente hay más problemas que se vienen, y descubriras qien es la rubia, gracias por tu review :D

**silvia1381**: si es un angel, la adoro! pero ya no sufrirá tanto, lo prometo :) gracias por tus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, espero te siga gustando :D

**Jossy:** Yo muero por una vespa! pero están tan caras, lástima :( gracias por tu review, ojalá la conti y los demás capitulos por venir te gusten también =)

Las canciones utilizadas en este capitulo son: Somos lo que fue - Jesse & Joy y Perdón de Pambo (:D)

Capitulo un poco extenso, gracias por seguir leyendo =)

* * *

Después de un día tan memorable como hoy, la noche finalmente había caído, recubriendo la ciudad con un agradable sereno. Estábamos en los últimos días de invierno, por lo tanto el frío aumentaba mientras el cielo se iba poco a poco oscureciendo. El concierto de Valentina estaría a unos cuantos minutos de comenzar, y como lo prometí, me alistaba para irme. Una parte de mi me llamaba idiota por ir, mientras que otra parte moría por verla cantar de nuevo. Varias veces en casa de Maca, cuando Valentina creía que estaba sola, yo la miraba a lo lejos cantar, su voz era mi gran placer privado, y tan solo imaginarlo, me hacía sonreír. Claro que todos los días escuchaba alguna canción suya en la radio, pero no me ponía la piel de gallina como el verla cantar personalmente.

Baje los últimos escalones de la entrada de mi apartamento y automáticamente baje mi mirada al suelo al sentir el aire frío golpeando mi cara, hundí mis manos en las bolsas de mi chaqueta tratando de mantenerlas cálidas. Hace aproximadamente seis meses que había comprado este departamento, y una de las bellezas de esté, es que se encontraba justo en frente de un parque inmenso, el cual siempre estaba repleto de gente, y aunque hoy era una noche fría, aún se encontraban grupos de personas jugando, haciendo deportes, había familias comiendo de los puestos de vendedores y las parejas daban sus típicos paseos alrededor de la pequeña plaza que se encontraba en el centro del parque.

A lo lejos alcancé a ver a una pareja compartir un helado y reí con la contradicción, siempre se me hacía muy extraño ver a las personas comer algo frío en invierno, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios al ver sus muestras de cariño, y en mi mente deseaba que algún día pudiera ser yo dando vueltas alrededor de esa plaza, con alguien a mi lado. Era obvia la respuesta de con quién. Con esas imágenes rondando mis pensamientos emprendí mi camino hacia el bar donde se llevaría a cabo el concierto de Valentina, no estaba muy lejos de mi apartamento, unos 15 minutos a pie y llegaría ahí, además de que necesitaba del aíre fresco para aclarar mi cabeza de una vez.

Había caminado por estas calles más de 100 veces y cada vez el camino parecía hacerse más corto, pero esta vez era la excepción, parecía que las calles no tenían fin, mi cabeza daba vueltas con confusión y mi corazón se contraía con sentimientos encontrados. El día de hoy había sido memorable, reencontrarme con las chicas fue como un respiro de aire fresco, obtuve esa sensación de que de alguna forma estaba regresando a mi hogar, y eso era, la casa de Maca siempre fue mi hogar, y las chicas, siempre fueron mi familia, estaba impaciente por descubrir que pasaría ahora, días atrás sentía la nostalgia ahogarme, estaba hundida en la soledad, y al verlas hoy en el restaurante fue como encontrar una de las piezas restantes del rompecabezas, el cuál aún así seguiría incompleto, la pieza más importante estaba cada vez más lejos de mi alcancé.

Suspiré profundamente, inhalando el aire frío del ambiente mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, con mi cabeza gritando Valentina por todos los rincones. Jamás habría pensado que me encontraría con ella de nuevo, especialmente ahora que se veía más ocupada que nunca, y al verla aún podía sentir esas estúpidas mariposas aletear en mi estomago, como si fuera la primera vez de conocerla. Su sonrisa aún me derretía el corazón, y su voz me elevaba fuera de toda realidad. Si creía que mantenerme alejada de ella me haría bien para tratar de olvidarla, había ocurrido todo lo contrario, me había enamorado más de ella. Verla de nuevo solamente despertó en mi todos esos sentimientos de vuelta, solo el tenerla tan cerca nublaba mi mente y me hacia volar por los cielos, pero una vez más, Valentina me estrellaba contra el suelo, mientras volaba me encontré con una gran tormenta, con el nombre de Sofía, y era más grande de lo que me imaginaba. Verla con ella solo termino de romper mi corazón y estaba consiente que tenía que recoger las piezas apresuradamente antes de que fuera muy tarde para poder levantarme. Al verlas irse juntas, algo en mi mente hizo "click", de ninguna forma podía sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía, y si no tenía nada que perder, trataría de seguir adelante. Tiempo atrás había conocido lo que era la miseria y no pensaba caer de vuelta en ella, algo que la propia Valentina me enseño. Por esa razón antes de salir de mi apartamento había mandado un mensaje a una persona que comenzaba a ser especial en mi vida, explicándole que estaría en el bar en unos cuantos minutos.

La noche comenzaba a enfriar aún más y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de frío, aceleré un poco más mi paso ya que mi chaqueta y bufanda no eran suficientes para mantenerme cálida. El bar estaba solamente a unas cuadras más y desde donde me encontraba alcanzaba a ver el grupo de personas formándose en la entrada. Mientras me acercaba sentía una gran ansiedad recorrer mi cuerpo, la incertidumbre creciendo en mi mente, realmente no sabía que esperar, y era una incógnita para mi la forma en que acabaría la noche, además de que ponía nerviosa con tan solo pensar que me encontraría con Valentina de nuevo, mi cabeza se volvía más ligera con cada paso daba hacia el bar.

Finalmente llegue a las afueras de este para encontrarme con un gran grupo de personas haciendo fila en la entrada, temblando de frío y hablando entre ellos con desesperación, parecían tener un buen rato afuera. Enfrente de la puerta había un grandulón que decidía quién entraba y quién no, solté una risa de alivio al ver quién era el encargado, gracias a que había venido a este bar más de unas cuantas veces, ya nos conocíamos.

"Hola Edy!" le dije en voz alta mientras trataba de caminar entre el grupo de gente que estaba circulando la entrada. Edy volteó a verme y levantó su mano saludándome "Pia!" Me exclamó sonriendo, le forcé una sonrisa mientras que con gran determinación empuje algunas personas para poder pasar "Pasa" me dijo mientras abría la puerta "Espero tengas una excelente noche" Yo le sonreí y pase por entre el mar de gente acercándome hacia el. "Tu también Edy y mucha suerte" le agregué riendo al escuchar los gruñidos de los demás al darse cuenta que todavía no entrarían. Edy rió maliciosamente conmigo, sabía que le encantaba hacerle la vida imposible a la pobre gente que quería entrar.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi, y repentinamente los gritos de la personas se opacaron con la música que el DJ tocaba en el bar. El lugar estaba completamente lleno, me impresionaba que la mayoría de las personas aquí vinieran por Valentina, sentía una gran admiración hacia ella. Lo primero que alcancé a ver fue el bar, que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, con una gran multitud de personas alrededor, las dos personas que lo atendían tenían sus manos totalmente ocupadas. Desde lejos alcancé a ver un vislumbro de un cabello rubio y rizado, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios al ver a esta mujer reír con su compañero mientras mezclaban las bebidas. Con la sonrisa creciendo en mis labios me acerque a ellos para saludarlos. De nuevo fue complicado abrir un camino entre el mar de gente, pero cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca para que me escucharan les llamé en voz alta "¿Que tal?" Les pregunté, mi voz resaltando entre la música y el murmullo de las demás personas. Los dos levantaron rápidamente la vista al escuchar mi voz. "Pía!" La rubia exclamó con una sonrisa mientras servía las bebidas en pequeños vasos cockteleros.

"¿Qué tal la noche?" le pregunté de nuevo mientras la veía darle a los clientes sus tragos. "Algo ocupada" ella rió mientras ponía el dinero de los clientes en la caja registradora. La vi decirle algo a su compañero antes de alejarse de la barra, sus ojos se arrugaron en una sonrisa tierna mientras caminaba hacia mí. "Eso veo" le dije riendo mientras circulaba sus hombros con mis brazos, abrazándola fuertemente.

Sentí sus brazos circular mi cintura regresando el abrazo, pero en tan solo segundos se alejó urgentemente de mí "Aw Pía" me dijo soltando una risa mientras descansaba sus manos en mi cadera "Dame algo mejor que eso" y sin tener tiempo de reaccionar sentí sus labios chocar con los míos. Mis ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa al sentir su boca moviéndose contra la mía, sentí su legua tratar de separar mis labios y cerré mis ojos, besándola de regreso. Podía diferenciar un sabor de menta mezclado con vodka provenir de su aliento, era un aroma adictivo, pero sus labios se sentían ásperos contra los míos y no desprendían la electricidad que deberían ni soltaban las mariposas que deberían de existir, simplemente era un beso.

"Eliza!" Escuchamos un grito provenir del bar y sentí sus labios rápidamente dejar los míos, con sus manos aún en mi cintura giró un poco su cuello para observar quién la llamaba, era su compañero quién con su mano la apuraba a que volviera a trabajar "Deja a la chica Eli" le gritó dejando escapar una risa "Te necesito aquí" agregó mientras volteaba a atender a otro cliente.

Eli sacudió su cabeza y rió mientras giraba su cabeza para mirarme "El tipo es incapaz de preparar una bebida solo" las dos reímos y la vi inclinarse hacia mi, dándome un beso rápido en los labios. "Tengo un descanso en 20 minutos, ¿te veo entonces?" Me preguntó expectante, una sonrisa se formo en mis labios al escuchar su tono deseoso de verme, le asentí sonriendo y sentí sus labios tocar los míos nuevamente. Bajo las manos de mi cintura y con su cabeza índico hacia atrás de mi "Creo que alguien te busca" me dijo antes de darme una última sonrisa y volver al bar.

Sentí la sangre de mi cuerpo drenarse mientras mi corazón se aceleraba, la música bajo de volumen y podía escuchar mi respiración agitarse mientras lentamente daba la vuelta, solo había una persona que vendría a buscarme. Inhalé profundamente al encontrarme con una Adela muy sorprendida pero con una sonrisa juguetona colgando de sus labios, y la persona a su lado hizo que mi corazón se detuviera con temor, Valentina estaba parada incómodamente con ella con sus ojos tristemente mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera hacia mí.

La sonrisa de Adela creció mientras está se acercaba hacía mi, con sus ojos brillando traviesamente "Coqueta mi Pía" Adela dijo riendo mientras abría sus brazos para abrazarme, reí incómodamente mientras la abrazaba, mis ojos dirigiéndose a Valentina, quién parecía tener sus ojos pegados en el suelo.

Lentamente me fui alejando de Adela, mis ojos aún pegados hacia Valentina "Hola Valen" la saludé con un tono de voz mientras rompía el abrazo con Adela. "Hola" Valentina dijo de regreso mostrando una sonrisa por un segundo, sentía mi corazón quebrarse al ver la tristeza en su cara, Valentina siempre fue incapaz de esconder sus emociones, y al verla tan decaída hacía que mi corazón se retorciera con culpa.

"Hmm, solo vine a saludar" Valentina dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a otra parte, incómodamente tratando de evadir mis ojos. "Pero ya tengo que irme" dijo indicando al escenario "Entonces nos vemos al rato" agregó sin importarle voltear a verme, simplemente emprendió el camino hacia el escenario. Me mataba la forma en que mi corazón se contraía al ver a Valentina tan cortante e indiferente, por minutos sentía una gran nostalgia al querer de vuelta todos los increíbles momentos que pasábamos ella y yo en casa de Maca, solamente, moría por abrazarla y reír con ella nuevamente.

La observé irse al escenario, con su cabeza abajo y sus manos metidas en las bolsas de sus jeans, parecía no importarle que la gente a su alrededor le gritará y quisiera saludarla, simplemente los ignoró, hasta que llego a donde Sofía la esperaba. Suspiré tristemente al ver la cara de Valentina iluminarse con la otra mujer, como quisiera que lo hiciera conmigo. Una voz detrás de mi cabeza me decía que tenía que ser fuerte y tratar seguir adelante. La voz de Adela llamándome a mi lado fue la que me sacó de mis pensamientos. "¿Y quién es ella?" me preguntó dándome un codazo suave en las costillas. Gire mi cabeza para verla y me sorprendió lo tan inconsciente que estaba de todo lo que pasaba entre Valentina y yo.

"Se llama Eli" le respondí, observando su sonrisa juguetona crecer "La conocí hace unas semanas en el restaurante" agregue mientras mis ojos volteaban a escanear el escenario, el staff se encontraba poniendo todo lo necesario para que Valentina subiera a cantar. Adela asintió y continuo con el interrogatorio "¿Y están juntas?" preguntó tratando de verse indiferente. Yo sacudí mi cabeza y volteé a verla "Solo hemos salido un par de veces, pero nada más" le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Que bueno" Adela dijo haciéndome voltear a verla en confusión "¿Bueno porqué?" le pregunté resoplando. Adela se encogió de hombros y ambos miramos al escenario al escuchar a la gente gritar con emoción, mientras Valentina salía hacia el escenario. "Pues porque son Pía y Valentina" Adela dijo riendo haciendo que mi corazón se hinchara de ternura. Una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios mientras por mi cabeza pasaban todos los recuerdos que nos habían hecho "Pía y Valentina", todas esas noches en vela riendo por las ocurrencias de las chicas, sentía ese familiar nerviosismo resurgir en mi estomago al recordar nuestro primer beso, ese día me enamoré más que nunca de ella, pero luego sentí un gran presión en mi pecho, Adela olvidaba un detalle, Pía y Valentina eran solo amigas. Suspiré ligeramente mientras mis ojos se nublaron con lágrimas al saber que Valentina más que nunca, estaba lejos de mi alcancé.

Pero tuve que evitar que corrieran por mis mejillas cuando sentí unos brazos por detrás circular mi cintura. "¿Me extrañaste?" Murmuró Eli detrás de mí dejando un pequeño beso en mi oreja. Tragué un sollozo y fingí una pequeña risa "Si" le contesté mientras sentía sus brazos acercarme más a ella "Tuvimos un descanso adelantado" Me dijo al oído mientras besaba mi mejilla. Por lo poco que nos conocíamos sabía que Eli era demasiado dulce y muy cariñosa, algo que me encantaba en cualquier persona, pero aún no me sentía cómoda con ella, sentía mi cuerpo poniéndose tieso entre sus brazos. Pero mientras sentía sus labios besar tiernamente mi cuello, me fui poco a poco relajando. Alcancé a ver a Adela mirarnos de reojo, soltando pequeñas risillas de repente.

Las luces del bar de pronto se apagaron y grandes gritos de emoción se escuchaban de la multitud que rodeaba el escenario, el cuál se encontraba iluminado con una suave luz azul, lo suficiente clara para observar a Valentina sujetando su guitarra. Sonreí al ver su cara brillar con la luz, logrando que mi aliento se mantuviera en mi garganta, a pesar de toda la fama que ahora obtenía, seguía siendo la Valentina que conocí, usando jeans ajustados, camisas de cuadros y su guitarra era la misma de siempre, solo con unos stickers más. La multitud guardó silencio cuando Valentina comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de su canción, como me encantaba escucharla tocar la guitarra, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía revivir esos tiempos en casa de Maca.

Sentí los brazos de Eli sujetarme aún mas fuerte, su aliento hormigueando mi oreja, y de nuevo me puse tensa mientras veía los ojos de Valentina moverse entre toda la multitud, buscando algo, buscando alguien. Mi corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando seguí su mirada hacia un costado del escenario donde se encontraba Sofía con Greta. Observé una sonrisa pequeña dibujarse en sus labios mientras las otras dos le gritaban palabras que estaba muy lejos para escuchar.

Las primeras palabras comenzaron a salir de los labios de Valentina, su voz tan suave y melodiosa hacia mi corazón latir agarrando velocidad. **No puedo seguir****, ****no quiero fingir, ****aun me haces sentir.** La mire detenidamente observando el movimiento de sus ojos, mientras se movían entre la multitud. **Pero ****no puedo evitar tanto llorar, ven siéntate hay que hablar…**

Los labios de Valentina se movían mientras cantaba el siguiente verso, sus ojos aún buscando entre la multitud, y mis ojos temían encontrarse con los suyos. **No se que paso entre tu y yo. ** Pero lentamente sus ojos se fueron encontrando con los míos. **El fuego se apago****.** Sentía mi corazón palpitar al ver sus ojos en mi. **Donde quedo esa pasión que abrazó al corazón****. **Finalmente nuestras miradas se congelaron, leyendo sobre ellas. **Extraño el sabor****, ****de ese dulce amor****, ****que alimentaba nuestra vida. **Suspiré profundamente mientras nuestros ojos se quedaban permanentemente conectados. **Somos lo que fue.** Sus ojos de repente se achicaron brillando aún más con la luz. **Fuimos lo que ya no es.** Si no estuviera tan lejos podía estar segura que de sus ojos rodaban lágrimas. **Vivimos del ayer.** Mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta mientras mis propios ojos se nublaban de lágrimas. **Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber…**

Los brazos a mí alrededor se sentían más extraños que nunca, mi corazón latía por alguien más que no era ella. **Estas junto a mí, estoy junto a ti****, ****pero hay un millón de millas que.** Valentina me miraba como si fuera la única observándola. **Que nos separan hoy,****si piensas que no,****hay mas remedio, dímelo.** Como si la canción fuera escrita solo para mí. **Extraño el sabor de ese dulce amor****, ****que alimentaba nuestra vida.** Me erizaba todos los vellos de mi cuerpo al escuchar su voz poco a poco quebrarse. **Somos lo que fue.** Con cada frase y con cada palabra. **Fuimos lo que ya no es.** Sentí las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos finalmente rodar por mi mejilla. **Vivimos del ayer****.** Un ligero beso tocó mi cuello y mis ojos rompieron la conexión, no pudiendo soportar la mirada de Valentina. **Todavía un milagro tal vez pueda haber****.**

Mientras los besos seguían recorriendo mi cuello, las lágrimas continuaban rodando de mis ojos. **Mírame, recuérdate.** Temerosamente mire a Valentina de nuevo y observé sus ojos nublarse con decepción. **Todo va a estar bien.** Tragué un gran sollozo con la culpa carcomiéndome el corazón. **Mírame, ****recuéstate.** El dolor en sus ojos me hizo moverme incómodamente en los brazos de Eli. **Y todo va a estar bien.** Pero en un segundo deje de hacerlo, mientras la veía fijamente. **No puedo evitar tanto llorar. **Esa canción no podía ser para mí, pensé tristemente. **Ven siéntate hay que hablar.** Tan solo éramos amigas.

La multitud rugió con aplausos y antes de que la luz se encendiera de nuevo, pase rápidamente las mangas de mi playera por mis mejillas, limpiando mis lágrimas. Miré de nuevo al escenario pero Valentina ya no se encontraba ahí, y ni Sofía ni Greta estaban al lado del escenario. Estaba decidida a ir a buscarla, no lo pensé, simplemente tenía que verla, trate de caminar fuera de los brazos de Eli, pero solo la sentí amarrarme fuertemente hacía ella. "¿A donde vas tan rápido?" me pregunto mientras dejaba otro beso en mi mejilla. Suspiré y recargué mi cabeza en su cuello, mirándola "A buscar a Valen" le dije sencillamente mientras trataba de alejarme nuevamente de sus brazos.

"Espera!" Eli me exclamó agarrando mi mano. "Te quiero preguntar algo antes" Levanté mi ceja en confusión y le asentí alentándola a que me preguntará. "Hm, quería saber si tu, hm" sonreí al verla tambaleándose incómodamente mientras trataba de sacar las palabras de su boca "Siquieressalirconmigo" finalmente dijo en un solo respiro. Mis ojos se suavizaron con su pregunta, y por tan solo un segundo, mi mente no gritaba Valentina. Esto era un inicio.

Con una sonrisa me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla "Me encantaría" le dije murmurando en su oído. Me aleje de ella y la observé sonriéndome bobamente, una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios y puse mi mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente "Ahora vuelvo" Ella asintió aún con esa sonrisa en sus labios y yo me volteé para ir en busca de Valentina, con una risa aún escapando de mis labios.

Había estado en los camerinos antes, entonces sabía exactamente en donde estaban, esa era una de las ventajas de conocer a Eli, sabía más de este bar que muchas de las personas aquí. Después de darle mi respuesta, ya no sabía que le diría a Valentina, ni siquiera sabía porque me dirigía a buscarla, había algo incomodo entre las dos, y yo no podía descifrar que era, algo característico en nuestra relación, era la gran comodidad que teníamos, pero ahorita, todo parecía estar rodeado de tensión.

Caminé entre la multitud de gente hacia la pequeña puerta que se encontraba a un lado del escenario, se me hacía extraño que no hubiera ningún guardia cuidándola. Giré la perilla de la puerta y entre a un pequeño pasillo, con algunas puertas cerradas en cada lado. Cerré la puerta por donde entre y me dirigí hacia la última puerta del pasillo, que era donde seguramente estaría Valentina. Puse mi mano sobre la perilla y dude en girarla, mi corazón latía con incertidumbre al saber con lo que me encontraría dentro. Después de lo que observé en el restaurante con Sofía, me daba temor ver algo que no quisiera, no podría soportar mi corazón estrellarse de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, la puerta de pronto se abrió del otro lado.

"Pia!" Escuché la voz de Greta exclamar con felicidad "Entra!" Me dijo sonriendo, le di una sonrisa pequeña y silenciosamente entre al cuarto y me sorprendí al ver las personas reunidas ahí, parecía ser como la reunión de niñas mal de la casa de Maca. Dentro del cuarto había dos grandes sofás, separados con una pequeña mesa, de frente alcancé a ver a Adela, sentada con Marisa y Nina. Las dos levantaron sus miradas y me vieron con igual sorpresa que yo, sin saber que decir, me acerqué hacia ellas, con una gran sonrisa creciendo en mis labios.

Marisa emitió un grito chillón mientras saltaba del sillón hacia mí, reí fuertemente al verla prácticamente lanzarse hacia mí "No lo puedo creer!" Marisa exclamó apretando fuertemente mi cuerpo y mi risa paró al sentir una ligera dificultad para respirar. "Ni yo" alcancé a decir. "La vas a matar!" Escuché la voz de Nina reír al lado de Marisa. Finalmente sentí sus brazos soltarme y tomé un respiro profundo. "Perdón, es la emoción" Marisa rió con Nina siguiéndola.

Reí junto con ellas hasta que escuché un eco de risas a mis espaldas, una de las cuáles se me hacia muy familiar, giré mi cuerpo para mirar al otro lado del sillón y esa desagradable presión golpeó mi pecho de nuevo, en el se encontraban Valentina y Sofía sentadas, cada una con una copa de vino en su mano, pero la posición en la que se encontraban hacia mi cabeza gritar con desesperación, observé el brazo de Valen circular los hombros de Sofía, mientras suavemente acariciaba su brillante cabello lacio. Valentina me sonrió al verme y se inclinó hacia la mesa sujetando una copa llena de vino blanco en su mano. "Para celebrar" me dijo con una media sonrisa mientras sujetaba la copa hacia mi. Sin pensarlo dos veces mis dedos rodearon la copa, tocando por unos instantes la mano de Valentina. Sentí en mi mano una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi brazo y bruscamente alejé la copa de su mano. "Gracias" murmuré mientras veía a Valentina poner su atención a Sofía nuevamente.

Escuché la voz de Marisa arrancarse con preguntas a mi lado, pero parecían ser simples ecos, mi cabeza no podía registrar las palabras que salían de su boca, mis dedos apretaban tanto la copa, que si tuviera más fuerza, seguramente se rompería. Los segundos parecían horas, mis ojos miraban la escena frente a mí, mirando los largos dedos de Valentina pasar por esos mechones negros y sus labios rosados rizarse en sonrisas mientras las risas salían constantemente de su boca. Y no se si fue el alcohol, el egoísmo, o el descaro de Valentina, pero en menos de segundos su cara se acercaba a la de Sofía, primero tocando sus labios con un ligero beso, para después acercarse a besarla de nuevo y después simplemente la besó profundamente.

Escuché un gran estruendo resonar en el ambiente y mis botas se empaparon con un extraño líquido, baje mi mirada hacia mi mano, la cuál temblaba sin detenerse, para darme cuenta que la copa ya no estaba ahí. De pronto todas las miradas se encontraban en mí, incluso la de Valentina. Sin saber que hacer, mis pies automáticamente caminaron hacia la puerta, buscando huir del lugar, empujé la puerta para abrirla y rápidamente recorrí el pasillo, detrás de mí alcancé a escuchar unos murmullos y unas pisadas que venían siguiéndome. Miré la puerta que daba hacia el bar y opté por la puerta que estaba a un lado del pasillo, al abrirla me di cuenta que había entrado a un baño.

Por un segundo miré mi reflejo en el espejo frente a mí, mi maquillaje estaba corrido mientras las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin ningún control por parte mío, estaba a punto de acercarme al lavabo cuando de repente la puerta se abrió urgentemente. Volteé para mirar al intruso pero solamente sentí unos labios suaves encontrarse con los míos. Nuestros labios se movían con urgencia y suavidad, la electricidad y pasión corriendo por nuestras bocas, por tanto tiempo había deseado esto, tener los labios de Valentina sobre los míos. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello presionando mi cabeza hacía ella, intensificando nuestro beso. Mi lengua peleaba contra la suya, tratando de dominar, podía escuchar mi corazón latir con su intenso ritmo, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas con los labios de Valentina moviéndose contra los míos.

Sujeté su cara entre mis manos mientras la realidad me hacía caer de nuevo y gentilmente separé sus labios de los míos, los cuáles rogaban por el contacto de los suyos. "Valentina" le dije firmemente mientras mantenía su cara entre mis dedos. La sentí inclinarse de nuevo, pero la detuve, mi corazón por igual rogaba por estar encubierta con la ternura y amor de Valentina. "¿Y Sofía?" Fue el primer pensamiento que se me vino a la cabeza y con gran urgencia se lo hice saber.

Valentina tomo un paso hacia atrás y mis manos soltaron su cara "¿Qué pasa con Sofía?" Me preguntó en un suspiro, podía sentir la frustración en su voz. "¿Están juntas no?" le pregunté con gran confusión, sus muestras de afecto claramente afirmaban mi pregunta, pero Valentina simplemente me miró y sacudió su cabeza "No lo estamos, simplemente la besé" Suspire y giré mi cuerpo dándole la espalda "Me puse celosa" Valentina confesó mientras yo me acercaba al lavabo "Y en el restaurante también te pusiste celosa?" le pregunté con una risa sarcástica mientras abría la llave del agua fría.

Por el espejo observé a Valentina fruncir el ceño y tomó unos pasos hacia mí "¿De que hablas?" me preguntó con una de sus cejas levantadas.

Resople al escuchar el descaro de Valentina. "La besaste fuera del restaurante" le dije amargamente levantando mi mirada hacia ella. Valentina sacudió su cabeza y sus ojos se suavizaron "Pía, yo jamás había besado a Sofía" me dijo tranquilamente.

Abrí mi boca para protestar pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, mis ojos se abrieron enormemente con realización, y recordé que jamás había visto a Valentina besarla, había mirado hacia otro lado, evadiéndolas.

Envuelta en mi confusión sentí los dedos de Valentina pasar por mi cabello, peinándolo suavemente, mis ojos cerrándose con el contacto "Pía" Valentina comenzó a decir obligándome a mirarla "Te fuiste" me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa triste, la mire confundida y esperé a que continuará "Te fuiste sin decir nada" Baje mi mirada al suelo al escuchar su voz quebrarse de nuevo "Pero sabes" Valentina dijo soltando una pequeña risa. "Me di cuenta de lo mucho que te quería".

Mis ojos se elevaron a encontrarse con los suyos, expectantes, con un millón de emociones recorriendo en ellos, tantas veces que deseé que Valentina digiera esas palabras, y no podía mentir, mi corazón parecía detenerse, pero la realidad, es que ya no era nada fácil. "¿Sientes algo por Sofía?" le pregunté, de nueva cuenta empujando el tema de la morena, porque en gran parte ella era parte de esto. Valentina suspiró y me sonrió tristemente, dándome mi respuesta "Ella estuvo ahí cuando tú no lo estuviste" dijo tan sencillamente logrando que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Un sollozo escapó mi garganta y cerré mis ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas. "Pero Pía" Valentina me dijo firmemente mientras su mano subía a acariciar mi mejilla "Yo te quiero a ti". Las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a correr de mis ojos y suspiré al escuchar esas palabras que moría por escuchar, pero mi corazón no podía darse tan fácil. "No puedo" le dije en voz baja, asombrándome a mi misma con la confesión.

Escuché a Valentina inhalar fuertemente mientras su mano dejaba mi mejilla. Mis ojos finalmente se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos, los cuales se habían cristalizado con lágrimas "No solo somos tu y yo ya" le dije observando la decepción en su cara.

Ella asintió y resopló con las lagrimas cayendo en sus mejillas "Es por ella ¿verdad?" Me preguntó bruscamente "¿La del bar? ¿Estás con ella?" Yo me encogí de hombros y le di una media sonrisa "Creo que sí". En parte era por Eli, a quién no quería lastimar, además de que no podía decirle a Valentina que sí tan fácilmente, no después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotras.

Valentina pasó su mano por su cabello desenredándolo un poco "¿Esto no es lo que quieres?" me preguntó con una notable desesperación en su voz.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente por un segundo, teniendo una batalla en mi interior "Ya no es tan fácil Valentina" La escuché soltar una pequeña risa sarcástica y en voz alta me exclamó "Claro que lo es Pía" Sentí sus manos sujetar mi cara y cerré mis ojos al sentir sus palmas tocando mi piel "Te estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo!" Valentina me dijo con una voz mas suave "Es más fácil que nada" Agregó con un sollozo dejando su garganta.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas queriendo entregarme a ella pero sacudí mi cabeza y abrí mis ojos para mirarla fijamente, no podía caer de nuevo, y con gran dolor en mi corazón le dije "No puedo" Valentina dejo caer las manos de mi cara y suspiro tristemente, bajando la mirada, derrotada. La miré por unos segundos y parpadeé las lagrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos "Lo siento Valen" le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme salí del cuarto, los papeles ahora intercambiados entre Valentina y yo.

* * *

**Perdón por lo que te hice ayer.** Escuché la voz de Valentina cantarle a la multitud con la luz tenue reflejando su cara. **No es fácil despertar si ya no estas, buscar tu beso en otros labios. **Pero más que nunca, sus ojos solo me miraban a mí.

**Soñé, que te volvía a tener. **La mire detenidamente, sus ojos se entrecerraban con cada estrofa que cantaba. **Que puedo respirar, porque me das, lo que yo busco en otros brazos. **La emoción en su voz me hacia temblar, erizando los vellos de mi cuerpo.

**Mírame, y así de frente déjame saber. **No era fácil volver a dejarla entrar. **Que ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver. **Por experiencia sabía que con Valentina no podía elevarme sin caer rotundamente. **Que si me tocas ya no te deshaces. **Vi sus ojos mirarme con intensidad, rogándome a que me quedará con ella.

**Y me ves jugando a no extrañarnos. **Pero más que nunca, estaba decidida a seguir con mi camino. ** Evadiéndote, para caminar. **No podía dejar que mi corazón se rompiera de nuevo.

**Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando. **Las lágrimas parecían formarse de nuevo detrás de mis ojos. **Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás. **Nublando completamente mi vista.** Que no hay vuelta atrás. **No había vuelta atrás, tenía que hacer lo que era mejor para mí.

**Grite, te intente detener. **Una parte de mí estaba saltando con alegría al escuchar a Valentina finalmente confesar lo que sentía por mí.** Tu forma de besar hace dudar, tú sabes que esto no es pasado. **Pero otra parte de mí me recordaba que lo había confesado antes, y resultó ser una mentira.

**Perdón y ahora escúchame! **Mis ojos voltearon hacia el bar, Eli me sonreía mientras limpiaba la barra. **No dejas de soñar, Ni de desear, que en esta noche sean mis manos. **Le sonreí de regreso y vi su cabeza indicarme hacia la salida.

**Mírame. **Le asentí y de nuevo miré a Valentina. ** Y así tan cerca, dime lo que ves**, Sus ojos caídos me hacían saber que lo había visto todo.** Si ya no hay nada, y no vas a volver. **Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios mientras escuchaba su voz quebrarse ¿**Por qué me tocas? ¿Por qué te deshaces?** Parecía que en este lugar solo estábamos ella y yo.

**Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos.** Sus ojos buscaban las respuestas en mí. ** Evadiéndote, para caminar. **Pero yo ya no tenía nada, le había dado todo.

**Y te ves, de nuevo así llorando.** Y ella lo había desaprovechado todo. ** Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!** **Que no hay vuelta atrás. **Mi corazón se sentía inseguro con ella, nuestro pasado me acechaba.

**Y me ves, jugando a no extrañarnos. **Lentamente caminé hacia atrás, sus ojos conectados con los míos.** Evadiéndote, para caminar. **Mi dulce Valentina, la amaba más que todo en este mundo, pero no podía caer de nuevo.

**Y te ves, otra vez así llorando. **Si en verdad me quería pelearía por mí.** Pero hay que pensar, que no hay vuelta atrás!** **Que no hay vuelta atrás. **La miré una última vez y Valentina pareció rogarme por última vez, con sus lágrimas resplandeciendo con la luz.

**Si me quieres tener. **Suspiré pesadamente y me di media vuelta. ** Y no vas a volverme a ver, si no vas a volverme a ver. **La escuché cantar la última línea con tanta emoción que mi cuerpo buscaba correr hacia ella, pero en cambio, mi cabeza me guió hacia fuera del bar, donde alguien más me estaría esperando.


	5. Chapter 5

**ladylibra10: **Valen también me encanta, de hecho, es mi favorita de todas y claro que pensé en juntarlas de una vez, pero Valentina tiene que pelear un poquito por ella =) muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es grato leerlos y saber que disfrutan de la historia :)

**jossy: **Aquí hay otro capitulo algo extenso, trataré de hacerlos así ahora :) siempre es excelente combinar la música con la escritura, yo no puedo escribir un capitulo sin tener mi lista de canciones puesta para inspirarme, en verdad, si no, batalló muchisimo haha :) muchas gracias por tu review! espero te guste la conti!

**Kdl94: **Si, esas canciones en verdad matan, con la primera hasta yo estuve a punto de llorar =.( Me alegra saber que aún te guste la historia, y espero así siga siendo en las siguientes continuaciones :D muchas gracias por el review :D

**JackieVodka: **wow, tu comentario, cuando lo leí, hizo mi día, muchas en gracias en verdad, no sabes la alegría que me da saber que disfrutas algo que yo amo hacer. Admiro muchísimo tu trabajo, porque en verdad amo tu historia, eres una de esas escritoras que podría pasar horas y horas leyendo y en verdad me es dificil encontrar algo que me tenga así de picada. Gracias! =) =)

**GinebraRemyHadley:** Tus comentarios siempre me dan un ánimo increíble =) me alegra poder haber transmitido todas las emociones que imaginaba en mi cabeza. Y wow, al igual que tu, tmb lloré un poco, la experiencia personal estuvo muy plasmada en ese capitulo =.(

**yasliz: **Definitivamente es hora de hacerlo :) las dos son cantantes increibles, además de que amo a pambo, esta historia estará un poco repleta con canciones de esos dos grupos, son algunos de mis favoritos :) el capitulo siguiente a este, sera un poco mas relajado para valen =) muchas gracias por tu comentario!

**Sweetmoon: **Si, creo que jackievodka empezó la tradición hahah, pero siempre es agradable combinar las historias con algo que escuchar, despierta de una mejor manera las emociones =) gracias por pasarte a comentar, me alegra que te guste la fic, son muchos ánimos para mi :D

**kellyth: **Que sufra, pero no mucho, me duele hacerla sufrir, la adoro haha =( me alegra saber que aún estés siguiendo la historia, y mas que todo que aún la disfrutes =)

**14789635: **Awww =) la historia pasa a ser el punto de vista de valentina ahora, para todas las que la queríamos ver sufrir por Pía, pues ahora le toca a ella. Pía estará segura por ahora, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero la continuación te guste también =)

**basketcase89: **"Somos lo que fue" me mata me mata, no puedo evitar que me salga tan siquiera una lágrima cuando la escuchó =.( y a mi también me duele que Valen sufra, creo debo empezar con capitulos más felices hahah, asi serán los siguientes =)

**paxhunter13: **Me alegra saber que aún te guste la historia :D ojalá esta continuación con las que siguen por venir sigan teniendo el mismo efecto =) gracias por el review, me saca una sonrisa leerlos, gracias! =D

La canción en este capitulo es "Dos Palabras" de Motel con Paty Cantú.

Y "Baba O' Riley" es una canción de The Who, solamente estará mencionada, gracias por leer :D

* * *

**VALENTINA**

Mire los cabellos largos de Pía mientras caminaba hacia la salida, mis ojos la miraban con tanta intensidad casi quemando hoyos en su espalda, implorando a cualquier fuerza para que el magnetismo de mi mirada la hiciera voltear a verme. Pero mientras mi voz cantaba la última línea con el ritmo de los acordes, la vi salir por la puerta, sin titubear a echar una mirada atrás. Por mi cabeza pasaban rápidamente imágenes de aquellos momentos que compartimos y de pronto sentí un gran peso caer encima de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué haces cuando la persona que me amas huye con alguien más que no eres tú?

Tratando de forzar esa sonrisa en mis labios agradecí a las personas que habían venido a verme, y aunque probablemente podía cantar un par de canciones más, mi corazón no estaba interesado en estos momentos. La barra de bebidas lucía prácticamente vacía por ahora, a excepción de mi grupo de "valefans", así como lo había bautizado Marisa, que en verdad, eran solo mis mejores amigas. Algo me decía que el bar disfrutaría de mi compañía esta noche.

Cuidadosamente recargué mi guitarra en uno de los amplificadores, a esperar que el staff viniera a recoger los instrumentos. A mi guitarra se le tenía que tratar con sumo cuidado, pero prácticamente ahorita podía reventarla en el escenario y no importaría. No cuando la inspiración principal de mi música había cerrado la puerta entre ella y yo.

Sentía todo el suelo derrumbarse con cada paso que daba hacia el bar, escuchaba el eco de las personas rezumbando mis oídos, y nada de eso tenía importancia. Alguna vez soñé en volver a ver a Pía de nuevo, y esas algunas veces, se convirtieron en todas las noches. Con cientos y miles de escenarios y diálogos diferentes me encontraba con ella en mis sueños, y me era difícil adecuarme a la realidad cuando en todas mis fantasías el final feliz parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas. El escenario de hoy no era imaginable en mis pensamientos, pero me golpeó como un centenar de ladrillos viejos cayendo sobre de mí.

La línea recta hacia las demás chicas parecía no tener fin, cada paso que daba hacia adelante era como si dará un paso más atrás, similar a lo que sucedió esta noche. Mis sentimientos hacia Pía se habían aclarado en el primer momento que levanté el teléfono para llamarle y lo único que encontraba era el buzón, ahí supe que la quería. Fui a su casa y lo único que encontré fue polvo y telarañas en su cuarto, ahí supe que la necesitaba. Pasaron uno, dos y tres días, el teléfono sonó, y con esperanza lo contesté pero solamente era Nina, Nina a pesar de todo tenía sus contactos, y lo que resultó de eso fue la oportunidad de grabar un demo con una disquera importante. Por mis venas radiaba electricidad mezclada con adrenalina, sintiendo esa oleada de emoción que te hace saltar una y otra vez, cuando es imposible dejar de reír por la conmoción, cuando olvidas todo por un segundo porque tu sueño se hace realidad. Solo que había solo una persona con la cuál moría por compartir esa noticia y en el segundo de la excitación levanté el teléfono y le llamé, es cierto que es imposible dejar de sonreír, pero escuché el buzón y mi sonrisa cayó, y justo ahí me di cuenta que la amaba.

Estaba a exactamente 5 pasos de llegar a la barra y desde ahí podía escuchar las voces achispadas de las chicas, quién a excepción de Adela iban brindis tras brindis. Marisa y Nina eran inseparables ahora, así como lo eran Adela y Greta, cada quién se encontraba con su respectiva compañera, hablando de cosas que ellas solamente se comprendían.

Al hacer las matemáticas, claramente alguien me faltaba a mí, y todos podemos adivinar quién era esa persona. Pero por ahora alguien se encontraba ocupando su lugar. Mire a través de esos ojos verdes brillosos de Sofía y leía en ellos gran deseo y alegría, me sentía culpable de provocar el centelleó de sus orbes verdes, brillando como diamantina en la oscuridad, al igual que las arrugas a lado de sus ojos, sonriéndome con ellos. Podía fácilmente amarla, la chica tenía más cualidades que ninguna, pero no podía enamorarme de ella y me mataba haberla incluido en esto. Sin más que pensar le solté una sonrisa igual de brillante que la de ella, no queriendo decepcionarla. La quería e incluso tal vez muy en mi interior quería tener algo con ella, los límites eran borrosos, como empezaron con Pía. No había duda en mi mente que a ella la amaba y que más que todo en este mundo añoraba que fuera mía. Pero en esos ojos verdes podía ver la llama que en los míos podía crecer, en ellos podía ver el amor y la preocupación hacia mí y tan solo sabía que nunca me defraudaría. A pesar de todo, ella estuvo conmigo en el nacimiento de mi carrera, estuvo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, y estuvo en la cúspide de ver mi sueño hecho realidad, ¿Cómo podía decir que no sentía nada por ella?

Hice mi camino hacia la silla que estaba vacía entre Adela y Marisa y con un suspiro cansado me senté en ella, recargando mi espalda sobre la barra. A mi lado izquierdo Marisa reía con Nina, pero cuando escucho mi suspirar volteó a verme con ojos preocupados. "¿Todo bien Vale?" Yo le asentí y miré mis zapatos, no estando en un gran humor para hablar, de lo cuál Marisa no parecía estar consciente. "¿Quién era esa chica que se fue con Pía?" Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás en frustración y solté un respiro "No tengo idea" le contesté con cierta sequedad en mi voz, si no tenía humor para conversar, mucho menos de eso.

"Creo que la conozco" Escuché a Marisa decir, mi cabeza rápidamente girando hacia ella "¿En serio?" le pregunté sorprendida. Marisa asintió pero frunció el entrecejo en confusión "Solo que no recuerdo de donde…" Mi pie comenzó a moverse con ansiedad dando golpecitos ligeros a la pata de la silla. "Hm, ¿del trabajo?" le ofrecí a Marisa alentándola a que recordará. Marisa sacudió su cabeza y yo insistí "¿Del bar de aquí?" Marisa de nueva cuenta sacudió su cabeza y me informó "Es la primera vez que yo vengo aquí" Mi pie golpeteaba con mayor rapidez con la ansiedad de conocer a esta mujer creciendo en mí "¿De la escuela?" insistí por última vez con un tono expectante.

Marisa miró hacia arriba tratando de recordar si la conocía de ahí, y me lo confirmó cuando de pronto una sonrisa creció en sus labios "Si, si en la escuela!" Me exclamó felizmente de haber recordado. Yo le fingí una risa rápida y traté de volver al tema "¿Y que sabes de ella?" le pregunté tratando de sonar un poco indiferente. Marisa se encogió de hombros y mordió la uña de su dedo índice "Nada" dijo soltando una risilla.

Mis hombros cayeron en decepción y suspiré con frustración "Solo la he visto en la universidad" Marisa agregó, mientras mis ojos volteaban al escenario a ver a los trabajadores recoger los instrumentos. Era casi cómico la forma en que peleaban con los cables de los amplificadores, usualmente me quedaba a auxiliarles, pero esta noche no. Miré por un par de segundos más hasta que esos familiares ojos verdes se pusieron en frente de mí, parpadeando con ternura y esperanza, vi una sonrisa formarse en sus labios mientras tímidamente me ofrecía un vaso con vodka y jugo. Educadamente le sonreí de regreso tratando de disimular mi culpa, le murmuré un gracias mientras tomaba el vaso entre mis manos, ella me sonrió brillantemente y se recargó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre Marisa y yo. Levanté mi mirada hacia ella y nos miramos directamente a los ojos, los suyos centellaban con algo que podía identificar como amor, de pronto sentí una gran calidez acurrucar mi cuerpo y una sonrisa automáticamente comenzó a dibujarse en mis labios. Sofía era peligrosa, pero aún así mi corazón permanecía con alguien más.

Su cabello sedoso y brillante hacia difícil que mis manos se contuvieran a peinarlo, delicadamente mis dedos recorrieron su cabello, sintiendo la suavidad entre ellos. Su mirada dulce y suave junto con sus facciones finas me atraía, y mientras sus ojos me miraban con un hermoso tono verde, no podía dejar de pensar en alguien más. Si no podía llegar a enamorarme de alguien como Sofía, definitivamente estaba perdida por Pía.

Sus ojos quemaban los míos, mientras los suyos brillaban podía sentir los míos opacándose con tristeza, escuché algunos murmullos a mi espalda y comencé a desconectar mi mirada con la de Sofía, al voltear mi cabeza me encontré con la cara de Adela, que con una sonrisa sujetaba el brazo de Greta quien se encontraba riendo histéricamente. Sofía y yo reímos al ver un ataque de risa sacudir su cuerpo de nuevo, Greta siempre tenía problemas para controlar su cantidad de alcohol.

Adela rió con nosotras y sujeto su bolsa junto con la de Greta "Yo creo que nosotras ya nos vamos" dijo entre risas mientras mantenía a su amiga balanceada. "Nosotras también" escuche la voz de Marisa exclamar por detrás de mí, ligeramente giré mi cuello para verlas sujetando sus bolsas. Yo me encogí de hombros y solté una risa "Supongo que nosotras también" dije volteando a ver a Sofía, ella asintió y juntas dejamos nuestros vasos sobre la barra.

"Hoy te quedas a dormir princesa" escuché a Adela reír mientras caminaba con Greta hacia la salida, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Las cuatro restantes caminamos detrás de ellas hacia la salida. Caminábamos en pares, y con cada paso que dábamos el espacio se reducía, tanto que podía sentir los dedos de Sofía tocando ligeramente los míos, estaba agradecida de que su mano no se entrelazó contra la mía, me vería metida en una situación aún más incomoda.

"Gracias Edi" Escuché a Greta reír mientras salíamos del bar. Tropezó un poco con el pavimento pero Adela se encontraba justo ahí para sujetarla. "Nos vemos mañana" Adela nos dijo "No creo que aguante más" agregó riendo mientras sus ojos indicaban a Greta. Las mire subirse a un taxi, con un poco de dificultad por parte de Adela, quien trataba de meter a la tambaleante Greta al taxi.

Ellas aún vivían en sus respectivas casas. Por más que Adela había insistido en irse a vivir sola y viajar a Nueva York, al final no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, ser novia de Nacho la había hecho madurar más que todas, incluso de vez en cuando ayudaba al senador con una que otra propuesta, agregándole un lado juvenil a la política. La familia de Greta había recuperado su dinero, aunque no eran igual de millonarios como antes y con gran disposición Greta entró a estudiar la universidad, no queriendo ser otra Domenechi mantenida por su esposo y ahora se encontraba estudiando Diseño de Interiores, algo que iba consigo a la perfección.

Del otro lado de mí, Marisa y Nina nos gritaban adiós mientras juntas subían a un taxi también, al igual que Greta, Marisa se encontraba en la universidad estudiando leyes, fue algo sorprendente al escucharlo, pero su personalidad defensora claramente le traería frutos a su carrera. Nina en cambio se mudó a su propio apartamento, cansada de los rodeos de su mamá y de Rafa, su hermano, pero vivía solo a unas calles de la casa de Marisa, ya que prácticamente se la vivía ahí.

Miré a Sofía alcanzar el casco de su Vespa y le di una sonrisa mientras la veía ajustar su casco rojo sobre su cabeza, una vez que termino me sonrió de vuelta y se inclinó hacia mí, por un momento me congelé esperando que sus labios chocaran contra los míos, pero solamente me dio un prolongado beso en la mejilla. Me sonrió por última vez y sin necesidad de decir nada se subió a su moto y la vi desvanecerse en la calle.

Llamé a uno de los taxis que pasaban constantemente por la calle del bar y sintiendo el cansancio apoderándose de mi cuerpo, me subí en el. Le di al taxista la dirección de mi casa y me recargué en el asiento trasero, cerrando mis ojos mientras sentía la fresca brisa entrar por la ventana. Como Nina, yo también tenía mi propio apartamento ahora, curiosamente las casas de todas nosotras, incluida la de Sofía, estaban a máximo 10 minutos de distancia, así de apegadas nos habíamos vuelto.

Mis ojos se sentían pesados, el día me había agotado tanto física y mentalmente y añoraba poder acostarme en mi cama, agradecida de que estaba sola en ese apartamento, no más hermana ni madre de quién preocuparse. Sentía lentamente perderme en un sueño profundo, pero antes de que pudiera perder conciencia sentí el taxi detenerse. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente para darme cuenta que estaba a las afueras de mi apartamento.

Parpadeando un poco el sueño de mis ojos le di el dinero al taxista y baje del carro, saqué las llaves de mi bolsa del pantalón y al entrar con un gran bostezo las lancé hacia una mesa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y caminé hacia mi cuarto, el cuál no era ni tan grande pero ni tan pequeño, aunque tenía una cama grande, me encantaba tener el espacio para moverme, tallé mis ojos con mis manos mientras entraba a la habitación, y antes de acostarme en la cama, prendí la radio que se encontraba en mi mesita de noche, siempre era un ritual mío escuchar la primera canción en la radio antes de dormir. Por suerte una de mis canciones favoritas apenas empezaba, pero con mala suerte era una de las canciones que más me recordaban a Pía.

**Si el dolor nos separó**. Suspiré fuertemente mientras mi cuerpo caía hacia la comodidad de mi cama. **S****i fue el temor****. **Miré el techo por un par de segundos, mis labios moviéndose con la canción.**Tal vez los dos**. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse con cansancio. **Y ahora estoy****.** Volteé mi cuerpo para recargarme sobre mi lado izquierdo y me encontré con algo que me sacó una gran sonrisa**.****Buscándolo****.** Ahí en mi cama, a mi lado, se encontraba la tortuguita de Pía. **Tal vez podamos saber****. **Nunca supe como pudo olvidarla, pero lo hizo. **Que nos pasó****.**

Cuando fui a su casa a buscarla descubrí que sus cosas habían desaparecido, pero ahí debajo de su cama se encontraba su peluche, cubierto de polvo. **Porque hay dos palabras doradas.** Como un recuerdo de ella lo conservé, después de lavarlo pasó a ser parte fundamental de mi cama. **Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas.** Acaricié la cabeza del muñeco como esperando que se retorcijará con el contacto. **Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia** Y sin poder controlarlo sentí las lágrimas quemar mis ojos al recordar esos grandiosos días en casa de Maca. **Y el silencio se rompió en tu mira-da.** Todas esas risas, esas caricias, esos abrazos, esos besos, todas esas grandes esperanzas que quisiera de vuelta.

**Siéntelo.** Desde que Pía se fue no ha existido un día en el que no piense en ella, **Me he quedado en tu piel. **Y si me volviera a ver en la misma situación, si la conociera de nuevo**. ****Y tal vez recuerdes que ayer**. Se que haría las cosas diferentes. **Te vi creer. **Y que esas dos palabras, cualesquiera que fuera. **Porque hay dos palabras doradas.** Las diría. **Que en el tiempo me encontré congeladas**. De repente sentí un gran vació en mi interior, como si la respiración me faltará. **Porque tu voz sonó a la distancia.** Sin pensarlo tomé mi celular que se encontraba a mi lado y busque mis contactos,. **Y en silencio recordé que.** Sin saber exactamente que hacia, le escribí "¿Estás todavía despierta?". **No quiero olvidarte****.** Recargué mi espalda en la cama mientras miraba el techo, el minuto que paso fue el minuto más largo de mi vida**. ****No puedo olvidarte así.**

Aunque mi celular vibró en seguida. **No quiero dejar-te ir.** "Sí, no puedo dormir" vino la respuesta y yo sonreí a pesar de mis lágrimas. "¿Podemos hablar mañana? ¿Con mas calma aclarar las cosas?" le escribí de regreso, implorando que su respuesta fuera que sí. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con nerviosismo al sentir el celular vibrar en mi mano. **No quiero olvidarte.** Suspire aliviadamente al ver su respuesta. **No puedo olvidarte así.** "Ven al restaurante mañana y hablamos, lo siento Valen, pero dormiré ya, no aguanto más, que descanses**." No quiero dejarte ir.** Sonreí orgullosa y con una llama de esperanza creciendo en mí. **Hay dos palabras doradas.** Yo se que todavía tenía una oportunidad. **Dejarte ir. **Lancé el celular a la cama y de nueva cuenta mire hacia arriba. **Hay dos palabras doradas.** "Sueña conmigo" le murmuré al techo mientras mis ojos lentamente se cerraban con el sueño apoderándose de mí. **Dejarte ir, dejarte ir…**

**

* * *

**

La mañana siguiente desperté con un gran dolor martillando mi cabeza, no era una de esas personas a las que les gustará madrugar, pero lo que me impulso a levantarme de la cama fue el que me encontraría con Pía, y sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté dos horas antes de encontrarme con ella, de las cuales, una hora y media fue dedicada a encontrar la ropa perfecta para encontrarme con ella. Nunca fui una de esas como Greta que se preocupaba en verse bien o que las ropas combinarán, pero claramente hoy quería verme perfecta.

Hoy dejé a un lado las camisas de cuadros, pero como de costumbre use mis jeans ajustados junto con una blusa roja de cuello V y sobre de ella un chaleco negro, mis zapatos eran mis favoritos, converse, prácticamente tenía la colección de todos los colores, y hoy opté por los que tenían el mismo color de mi blusa.

Deje mi cabello caer naturalmente sobre mis hombros y peine mi fleco hacia un lado, desde hace rato que comenzaba a usarlo más corto, dejando descubierto mis ojos. Despeiné mi cabello un poco y me sonreí al espejo, Pía vería otra cara distinta a mí que no estuviera nadando en celos y alcohol.

El sol había decidido salir este día, por el cuál estaba agradecida, parecía ser el inicio de un buen día, pero en realidad, nunca se sabe cuando el frío vuelva a caer junto con la miseria. Me sentía bien, un poco cruda por la noche anterior, pero sentía que algo saldría bien hoy, antes de salir de mi departamento, tomé mis lentes de sol junto con mis llaves y salí hacia las calles de la ciudad. Si Maca me viera ahora, estaría más que orgullosa de que por fin parecía tener un poco más de estilo.

El restaurante en donde trabajaba Pía estaba como a unos 20 minutos de mi casa en carro, por lo tanto decidí tomar un taxi, últimamente pensaba en comprarme una Vespa como Sofía, pero el tiempo no me era suficiente para ir a buscar una de mi agrado. Durante el trayecto hacia el restaurante sentía mis nervios crecer, y mientras de mi departamento había salido fresca y sintiéndome segura de mi misma, ahora me encontraba totalmente confundida de que haría. Una cosa era pensar en Pía y planear en mi cabeza todos los diálogos, otra era estar frente a frente con ella, mirándola sonreír mientras esos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas, verla jugar con su fleco con una risa adorable, ver sus ojos brillantes parpadear mientras que su cabello resaltaba con la luz y con sus labios rosados pidiendo a gritos ser besados…

Sacudí mi cabeza rápidamente ya que bobamente me encontraba perdiéndome en la perfección que era Pía y ahorita tenía que concentrarme en que decir sin parecer una completa tonta. "Llegamos" escuché al taxista decir y yo lo miré sorprendida, el tiempo si que pasa rápido cuando pienso en Pía.

Sin tener más tiempo de pensar en mis diálogos baje del taxi y miré la entrada del restaurante, mi mano titubeante jugaba con la perilla de la puerta, queriendo echarse para atrás, pero sabía que esa no era una posibilidad. Armándome de valor como la Valientina que era, suspire profundamente y giré la perilla, abriendo la puerta.

Escuchaba el gran escándalo de las personas que se encontraban ahí comiendo, el lugar como lo había escuchado antes, siempre estaba lleno. Desde la entrada alcancé al ver el vislumbro de un cabello negro detrás de la caja registradora, y aunque está persona miraba hacia abajo y usaba una gorra blanca, sabía quien era. Sentí mi cara iluminarse al verla moverse detrás de la barra, mis ojos siguiendo todos sus movimientos. Puse mis manos dentro de las bolsas de mis jeans y con la sonrisa creciendo en mis labios caminé tímidamente hacia ella. Todo a mí alrededor parecía bajar de volumen en el momento que vi a Pía levantar su mirada hacia mí, fue como estar dentro de una película, donde todo pasa en cámara lenta. Su sonrisa me ablandó el corazón, dándome esas ganas de correr hacia ella y besarla mientras la acogía en mis brazos, pero eso era algo que no era posible. Aún así, el verla sonreír me daba esa calidez que solo ella podía ofrecerme, ella tenía que ser mía.

Mientras me acercaba a ella, notaba sus ojos ligeramente centellar con alegría, era obvio que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, no había más que eso. "Hola" la saludé con la sonrisa creciendo en mis labios, me sentía muy animada en esos momentos, sintiendo que la posibilidad de estar juntas estaba más cerca que anoche. "Hola Valen" Pía me dijo con una sonrisa exponiendo sus dientes brillantes y blancos. "¿Como estás?" le pregunté amigablemente mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de la barra.

Pía me dio una media sonrisa y encogió los hombros "Creo que bien" Mordí mi labio inferior al ver un resplandor de tristeza acogerse en sus ojos, los eventos de anoche nublando mi pensamiento. "Lo siento" le dije apenada "Por lo de anoche". Pía asintió y me dio una sonrisa que solamente duró un segundo "Ya no importa Valen" Vi que sus ojos dejaron los míos para voltear hacia otra parte del restaurante, titubeando con sus palabras "Así esta mejor" dijo finalmente.

Tragué saliva para tratar de disolver el nudo que comenzaba a crecer en mi garganta al escuchar sus palabras, pero sabía que no podía derrumbarme ahorita. "Pía, yo…" comencé a decirle mientras miraba mis manos, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas "Te extraño mucho" le dije finalmente. Escuché una risilla escapar de sus labios y de pronto vi su mano situarse sobre la mía, su piel suave acariciando ligeramente la mía, pelee la necesidad de voltear mi mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. "Yo también te extraño Valen" Mi cabeza se disparó hacia arriba para mirar su cara y noté la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos. "Todos los domingos tenemos la tradición de juntarnos en casa de Adela, nos gustaría mucho que fueras con nosotras mañana" Mire sus ojos comenzar a sonreírme y decidí agregar "A mi me encantaría que fueras" le dije tratando de resaltar lo mucho que la quería ahí.

Pía asintió y noté su cara instantáneamente brillar "Me encantaría ir, será genial estar con todas ustedes de nuevo" Sentí un gran alivio desplazarse por todo mi cuerpo, sabía que aceptaría, aún así no podía evitar estar nerviosa "Y contigo" Agregó en voz baja y sentí la sonrisa dibujarse en mis labios al ver la suya tímidamente extendiéndose por sus mejillas, esa sonrisa que solo reservaba para mí.

Podía pasarme años mirándola a los ojos, parecía que estos solos hacían toda la conversación sin necesidad de palabras, y en ellos podía ver que todavía me quería, que no quería a nadie más y se que podía ganármela de nuevo. Mi pulgar comenzaba a lentamente trazar círculos en el costado de su mano y sentí su dedo hacer lentamente lo mismo sobre la mía, sin pensarlo mi cuerpo comenzaba a inclinarse hacia ella, estando solamente hipnotizada con sus ojos, mi cabeza se acercaba hacia ella, sin ningún control de mi parte, añoraba capturar sus labios rojos con los míos y sentir la suavidad de ellos mientras me besaban, necesitaba sentir esa ternura de nuevo. Mientras mi cabeza se acercaba a ella sentí la mano de Pía apretar la mía en espera del beso, podía escuchar el latido de nuestros corazones mientras nuestros labios estaban a espacios de juntarse, su aliento hormigueaba mi labio inferior, prácticamente podía saborear la electricidad entre esos milímetros que nos separaban, mis ojos comenzaron a entrecerrarse mientras sentía sus labios muy ligeramente tocar los míos, un movimiento más y nuestras bocas se fusionarían, pero los acordes de un piano sonar me trajeron a la realidad.

Pía suspiro pesadamente y sentí el aire frío golpetear mi boca haciendo que mis ojos rápidamente se abrieran, solamente para ver su cara alejarse de la mía. Con la intro de "Baba O' Riley" sonando de fondo lamí mis labios inconscientemente, sintiendo la frustración al haber tenido sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Mi mano se hundió en la bolsa de mis jeans mientras mi cuerpo se inclinaba de nuevo sobre la silla, saqué mi celular y apreté uno de los botones "¿Qué pasa?" contesté amargamente queriendo matar al que había interrumpido este glorioso momento. Pero mi enojo fue rápidamente convirtiéndose en preocupación al escuchar la voz de Sofía urgentemente diciéndome que corriera hacia la disquera. "Iré enseguida" le contesté apartando el celular de mi oreja.

Mis ojos se cayeron con decepción al haber estado tan cerca de besar a Pía. "Tengo que ir a la disquera" le dije con tristeza en un murmuro, Pía asintió mientras miraba hacia la barra. "Pero te veré mañana, ¿verdad?" Pía levantó su cabeza y me sonrió tristemente por un segundo "Sí" me contesto con un tono prácticamente inaudible. Queriendo tan siquiera sentir algún tipo de contacto con ella, me incline rápidamente y besé su mejilla, mis labios permaneciendo sobre su piel por algunos segundos, absorbiendo la suavidad de su mejilla. "Adiós Pía" le dije con una media sonrisa mientras me alejaba de la barra, la vi sonreír una última vez, sus ojos parpadeando con decepción. Este momento pudo haber sido perfecto.

* * *

Llegué a la disquera 10 minutos después, no estando muy segura de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando Sofía se notaba preocupada es que algo grave sucedía, después de varios meses de conocerla, sabía leerla muy bien. Desde un poco más de 7 meses que conocí a Sofía, los primeros meses ella era solo eso, una conocida. Cuando comencé a venir a la disquera ella trabaja como asistente del productor de mi disco, siempre la tenía haciendo cosas sin sentido, como ir por su café, sacar cosas, hacer llamadas, pero nunca nada mayor como entrar al cuarto de grabación con él.

Todos los días la veía por un poco más de 15 minutos, y nuestras conversaciones nunca pasaban más de un Hola, claro que desde el principio noté lo tan hermosa que era, eso era la prueba a mi sexualidad, después de ella no tenía ninguna duda.

Un día tontamente nos quedamos encerradas en el estudio, yo me encontraba tocando la guitarra, perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo y Sofía venía a avisarme que cerrarían el edificio, pero antes de que pudiéramos dejar el estudio, encontramos la puerta cerrada por detrás, el vigilante nos había encerrado antes de salir. Y así fue como la conocí, estaba hipnotizada con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y aunque estuvimos toda la noche encerradas pasamos toda la noche riendo, después de Pía, una de las personas con las que más cómoda me sentía era con ella.

Las dos compartíamos ese amor por la música y yo admiraba su independencia, ella era 2 años mayor que yo, pero desde muy chica había salido de su casa para vivir sola, una de las razones era porque su familia no aceptaba su estilo de vida, el cuál era idéntico al mío, las dos buscábamos a una mujer como pareja. Estaba más que sorprendida con su confesión y cualquier chica hubiera estado exaltada de conocer ese detalle, solo que mi corazón siempre había sido de una sola mujer.

"¿Qué paso?" le pregunté a Sofía quien venía corriendo hacia mí, mientras yo me paraba en la entrada del edificio. "Una de las canciones no quedó grabada" Sofía me contestó tratando de recobrar su aliento "Diego te está esperando arriba, necesitan grabarla ahorita para poder mandar el demo" Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y traté de tranquilizarla "¿Por qué tan agitada?" le pregunté gentilmente mientras mis manos subían por arriba de sus brazos.

Sofía suspiró y cerró sus ojos "Quiero que todo quede perfecto" me admitió mientras abría sus ojos nuevamente "Solo así podré ser parte de la producción de tu disco." Le sonreí dulcemente y mi mano recorrió por todo su brazo hasta entrelazarse con sus dedos, el sueño de Sofía era ser productora y tener su propia disquera, me llenaba de admiración la forma en que luchaba por conseguirlo "Te prometo que tu producirás mi disco" le dije mientras apretaba su mano. "¿En serio?" Ella me preguntó con una sonrisa esperanzada. Yo le asentí y le sonreí nuevamente "En serio, y si no, me consigo otra disquera" le agregué encogiendo los hombros.

Escuché una risa animada dejar sus labios y sentí sus palmas sujetar mi cara, masajeando delicadamente mis mejillas "Eres lo mejor Vale" la escuché suspirar mientras sus cara se inclinaba hacía la mía, incapaz de moverme sentí sus labios chocar contra los míos, mis ojos cerrándose instantáneamente con el contacto. Sus labios contra los míos producían un beso suave y fluido, dulce y tierno, pero por más agradable que el beso era, sus labios no volvían locas a las mariposas dentro de mí estomago, y mientras una parte de mí disfrutaba del contacto, la otra parte solo pensaba en una persona.

Por mi cabeza se congeló la realización, amaba a Pía, la amaba tanto que podía dejar todo por ella, incluso hasta mi carrera, y si perdía mas el tiempo entre juegos y palabras podía perderla, tenía que hacerle saber que yo por ella daría todo. Con gran gentileza separé mis labios de los de Sofía, sus ojos parpadeaban con confusión, sentía en mi corazón una punzada al ver el rechazo cruzar sus facciones, me sentía horrible por hacerle esto, era la situación de Axl otra vez, me mataba hacerle daño, pero tenía que correr por Pía.

"Dile a Diego que volveré enseguida" le murmuré rápidamente mientras mis pies comenzaban a moverse, lentamente observé su cara cambiar a una de preocupación "Valentina!" me llamó con urgencia mientras yo caminaba hacia la salida, el demo podía esperar, pero Pía no.

En el momento que mis pies dejaron el edificio corrieron, corrieron con toda la velocidad que podían juntar, corrí mas rápido que la vez que Adela y yo escapábamos del parque de diversiones, sentía mi respiración agitarse con cada paso, mi corazón latía como si fuera a salir de mi pecho, pero tenía una opresión en mi estomago que me decía que no podía demorarme. Podía sentir las miradas sobre mí mientras corría por las calles, cruzándolas, evadiendo los carros, y no me importaba, no me importaba lo que fuera a salir en los periódicos el día de mañana, lo importante en mi vida se encontraba en ese pequeño restaurante que se veía a lo lejos y que al momento de incrementar mi paso en segundos llegué.

Sin detenerme a respirar por un segundo, empujé las puertas del restaurante y entré en búsqueda de Pía, mis ojos circularon el lugar, de nueva cuenta los clientes me miraban con confusión mientras escaneaba los rincones del negocio, pero por mas que mis ojos lo recorrían una y otra vez, no había señal de Pía, rápidamente me dirigí al primer mesero que vi y lo sujeté del brazo "¿No has visto a Pía?" El mesero me asintió y frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión me contesto "Esta en su descanso, en el parque de aquí enfrente". Sin agradecerle por la información nuevamente salí corriendo del lugar, incrementando mi velocidad para llegar al parque, y cuando pise los primeros cuadros de pasto, algo en mi corazón no parecía estar bien.

Me detuve por unos segundos y caminando rápidamente recorrí el parque buscando una señal de Pía, tratando de no distraerme entre los mares de gente que se encontraban en el lugar. De repente me detuve cerca de unos columpios, adelante alcanzaba a ver una mujer sentada debajo de un árbol, y su cabello negro danzando con el aire fue lo que me hizo ver que era ella. Sonreí al verla tan pensativa, mis pies moviéndose hacia ella, pero mientras me acercaba más hacia el árbol me di cuenta que no estaba sola. La chica del bar estaba con ella, con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y con su boca murmurándole al oído. Sentí mi sangre hervir con coraje, y estaba decidida a alejarla de mi Pía, pero un movimiento entre las dos hizo que me congelará, parecía que el mundo se detenía mientras los labios de Pía tocaban los de la otra rubia, sentí un sudor frío recorrer mi cuerpo con el sentir de mi corazón quebrarse en dos.

Mis ojos bajaron hacia el suelo, reteniendo las lágrimas, mis rodillas se sentían debilitadas y ponía la mayor fuerza en mi cuerpo para evitar no caer, un sollozó quebró por mi cuerpo mientras sentía mis mejillas quemarse con las lágrimas que ya caían.

Mis ojos me retaban a levantar a la mirada pero cobardemente no podía, estaba tan atrapada lidiando con las nauseas en mi estomago, que no sentí un par de brazos circular mi cintura por detrás. "Levanta la mirada" escuché una voz murmurar en mi oído.

Cerré mis ojos, apretándolos fuertemente, evitando que más lágrimas cayeran "Ya no importa Sofía" murmuré de regreso. "Si importa" la escuché decir mientras sus brazos me sostenían, protegiéndome, como si mi cuerpo estuviera a punto de desvanecerse "Mira" Suspiré ligeramente y con mi corazón a punto de infartarse fui poco a poco levantando la mirada, y otro sollozó sacudió mi cuerpo al ver la escena enfrente de mí, y miré a Pía besar a alguien que no era yo.

Mi cuerpo tembló bajo los brazos de Sofía y como respuesta a eso la escuché murmurar de vuelta en mi oído "¿Dónde están las manos de Pía?" Sollocé fuertemente y fruncí el entrecejo confundida con la pregunta de Sofía, pero el sentir sus labios besar mi cabeza, me aliento a que le respondiera. Traté de evadir lo más que podía la cara de Pía con la de la rubia, y solo me enfoqué en sus manos. "Están apoyadas sobre el césped"

Sentí a Sofía asentir detrás de mí y de nuevo sentí su aliento hormigueando mi oreja "¿Cómo esta su cuerpo?" Sentía que Sofía estaba llegando a algo, así que con más ímpetu me dedique a observar a Pía, mis ojos circularon desde sus piernas hasta su cuello "Recto" le dije simplemente "Incomodo" le agregué al ver las manos de Pía cambiar posición en el césped. "¿Cómo es Pía cuando te besa?" Me preguntó por última vez. Mi mente hizo un recorrido al último beso que compartíamos y mientras las imágenes circulaban por mi cabeza, las palabras fluyeron fuera de mi boca "Es dulce" le respondí al ver a Pía inmóvil en el césped "Acaricia mis mejillas, pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello…" Paré mientras la realización me pego. "No lo está disfrutando" Sofía dejo escapar una pequeña risilla y me murmuró "Es tuya Valentina" la escuché suspirar y un tono bajo me dijo "Es obvio para todas".

No podía aguantar más, por más que escuchaba que Pía era mía, mis ojos veían lo contrario, y con todas mis emociones acumuladas no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas sin detenerse, inundando completamente mis ojos, grandes sollozos quebraban mi cuerpo, sentía que caía. Lentamente volteé mi cuerpo y lancé mis brazos alrededor de Sofía, abrazándola hacia mí, dejando que las lágrimas que no habían caído en un año, cayeran ahora. "Ven" Sofía me dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por mi espalda "Te llevaré a tu casa". Y yo le tenía más confianza que nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**ladylibra10: **Gracias a ti por seguir leyendome =) y espero disfrutes este capitulo al igual que los otros =) gracias, gracias!

**JackieVodka: **Hahah, eso es todo un halago! Aunque nunca he leídos los libros, solo he visto las peliculas =) Muchas gracias =) Yo sigo esperando la actualización de tu fic! Por cierto, un gusto hablar contigo! :)

**yasliz: **Y siempre es un placer leer tus reviews =) Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia =)

**paxhunter13: **Creo q si la juzgaron un poco mal hahah, había mucho odio hacia ella! (: Gracias por el review y espero te guste la conti =)

**Jossy: **Aww haha, creo que no eras la unica que la odiaba, me alegra saber que eso ya cambio =) Gracias por tus comentarios! Y por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo! Espero te gusté lo que sigue =)

**kellyth: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review =) espero te guste la continuación, gracias otravez =D

**basketcase89: **Hahah, ntp, preparó algo para ella =) te presentó un capítulo relativamente feliz haha, hice mi esfuerzo para no incluir drama, gracias ale =D

**Kdl94: **Aw, muchas gracias! =D me alegra saber que las opiniones hacia Sofía ya van poco a poco cambiando =) espero te guste lo que sigue =)

**GinebraRemyHadley: **Si, yo había dicho antes que Sofía estaba llena de sorpresas haha =) Me alegra saber que te gustó el capitulo anterior, ya que no me sentía muy segura cuando lo actualize. Y lo siento por lo de la canción haha, pero yo tampoco he podido dejar de escucharla =) Y yo también amo a Effy! Junto con Emily son mis personajes favoritos =D

**14789635: **Hahah, ya veremos eso del libro, por mi encantada! A lo mejor en unos cuantos años mas =D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te siga gustando la historia =)

Me disculpó por la gran demoraa, no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo y además lo reescribí dos veces! Gracias por todos los comentarios del final de Sin Caer, que grato saber que les gusto mi final =) gracias :)

* * *

**VALENTINA**

Sentía mi cuerpo hundirse dentro de una superficie dura y no tan acolchonada, la sensación me daba a entender que estaba acostada sobre una cama desconocida. Mis ojos comenzaban lentamente a abrirse, lo primero que alcancé a notar fue el borroso piso de madera, y lo siguiente que entendí, era que no estaba en mi departamento. Un bostezó recorrió mí garganta, mi cuerpo sintiéndose descansado, como si hubiera pasado todo un día dormida. Giré mi cuerpo cayendo boca arriba sobre la cama y examine el techo, un pequeño abanico giraba sobre mí haciendo que mi piel se enchinará con frío. Mi mano se estiró para tocar el otro lado de la cama y sentí el colchón ligeramente hundido, alguien había dormido a mi lado.

Mis ojos se movieron de un lado hacia el otro, examinando el extraño lugar, mi frente arrugándose con confusión, sin ninguna idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior. La vibración que sentí en mi cabeza al ver los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana solo me hizo recordar los caballitos de tequila que venían hacia mí uno tras otro. Y el tirón en mi corazón solo me hacia recordar una imagen, que cerrando mis ojos trataba de olvidar. Mi cabeza retumbaba con dolor de tan solo pensarlo, de tan solo imaginar sus labios fluidamente acariciar otros, con la ayuda de tanto alcohol sentía mi estomago retorcerse con nauseas y una gran sensación de querer devolver subía por mi garganta. Con ayuda de mis brazos me impulsé para sentarme en la cama, respirando profundamente, tratando de calmar la sensación que corría por mí garganta, cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo el interior de mi estomago dar giros desagradables e inestables.

Mis sentidos percibieron unos pasos venir desde el pasillo, indicando que venían hacia acá. Mis ojos se levantaron hacia él frente al escuchar los pasos detenerse y note unas piernas largas detenerse frente a mí, mis ojos las recorrieron subiendo hasta el bóxer negro ajustado sobre las curvas de la misteriosa persona, y prosiguieron por su abdomen, cubierto con una playera blanca, mientras seguían las líneas de los pequeños músculos marcados, algunos mechones negros llegaron a mí vista, mis ojos recorrieron los largos cabellos hasta detenerse con unos resplandecientes orbes verdes, muy conocidos por ser los de Sofía.

Vi sus ojos achicarse con preocupación, sus labios formados en una línea recta, no podía imaginarme como me veía. "¿Cómo te sientes?" escuché su voz preguntarme a través de ecos, mi cabeza martillándose con cada palabra. Hice el intento de responderle pero de mi garganta solo logró salir un extraño gemido, haciendo que en respuesta una risa escapará de los labios de Sofía. Escuché los pasos de nuevo y la miré venir hacia mí, entre sus manos cargaba un pequeño vaso de vidrio. "Lo imagine" escuché los ecos de nuevo venir a mi lado mientras la sentía sentarse a mi lado. "Te preparé esto" agregó mientras con su mano ponía el vaso frente a mí, ofreciéndomelo.

Mis ojos miraron el contenido por un par de segundos y el olor que desprendía hacía que mi nariz se arrugará con desagrado "¿Qué es?" le pregunté escuchando una voz ronca salir de mi garganta. Sofía rió y puso el vaso en mis manos mientras me preguntaba "¿Segura que quieres saber?" Sacudí mi cabeza mientras miraba el liquido rojo oscuro flotar dentro del vaso de vidrio. "Hasta el fondo" Sofía me indicó y con un gran respiro lleve el vaso hacia mis labios, titubeé por un segundo pero al final sentí el liquido tibio recorrer mi garganta. El primer trago fue el más difícil, podía distinguir algo como jugo de tomate mezclado con salsa, en segundos podía sentir el dolor de mi cabeza atenuarse, pero la mezcla hacía que mi estomago se quejará con desagrado.

Con gran dificultad terminé la bebida, alejando el vaso de mis labios "Gracias" le agradecí a Sofía mientras dejaba el vaso vacío sobre la mesita de noche. Sofía asintió y me dio una media sonrisa, y noté algo diferente en ella, sus ojos no brillaban tanto como antes lo hacían, mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado observándola, la llegada de Pía también le había afectado. Desde antes sabía que sus sentimientos hacia mí eran más que amistad y me mataba por dentro no poder corresponderla, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Mis ojos se apartaron de los suyos, sintiendo una extraña vergüenza correr por mí cuerpo. Recorrí el cuarto con mi mirada nuevamente hasta que mis ojos cayeron sobre el reloj que Sofía mantenía colgado en su pared, las manecillas leían 11:05 am. "¿Vas a casa de Adela?" Escuché la voz de Sofía preguntar a mi lado, había notado que mis ojos escaneaban el reloj. Volteando hacia ella, mi cabeza gentilmente le asintió y mis labios le dieron una sonrisa "¿Quieres venir?" le pregunté amablemente, pero desde que la vi mirarme con esos ojos tristes y apagados sabía cuál era su respuesta, no iría a ningún lugar mientras Pía estuviera ahí.

Sofía me regreso la sonrisa, pero está solo duro unos segundos sobre sus labios "No puedo Valen, ya sabes…" me dijo mientras se encogía de hombros "Domingo familiar" Reí al ver su cara contornarse con desagrado, aunque Sofía había salido de su casa debido a sus padres, aún mantenía una relación estrecha con ellos, algo de lo cual, aunque yo no lo aceptará, me daba envidia, pero me sentía feliz de que mis domingos los pasaba con quienes eran ahora mi familia.

"¿Segura?" le pregunté de nuevo mientras mis pies bajaban para tocar la madera fría del suelo, Sofía asintió de nuevo y me sonrió "La próxima vez". Pensando en que esa próxima vez se vería muy lejos, me levanté de la cama, quisiera poder tener a Pía y a Sofía en el mismo lugar, pero algo me decía que eso era técnicamente imposible.

Mi cuello giró para mirarla, aún se encontraba sentada en la cama, esperando cualquier cosa que le indicará que no quisiera irme. Le sonreí con un poco de tristeza reluciendo en ella "Gracias por lo de anoche" le dije sinceramente, y noté sus labios formarse en esa sonrisa desolada solo logrando que la puñalada en mi corazón se volviera más profunda. "De nada" la escuché decir en un murmuro casi inaudible.

Me incliné hacia el suelo y sujete mis zapatos, percatándome que aún usaba la misma ropa de ayer, la cual desprendía un fuerte olor a tequila, moría por darme una gran ducha caliente. "Tengo que irme" le dije incómodamente, mientras con mi vista indicaba hacia la puerta. La escuché emitir un suspiro profundo y cansando, mientras lentamente se paraba de la cama, deteniéndose enfrente de mí. Mis ojos no podían evitar recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, pero sacudiendo mi cabeza ligeramente traté de borrar los pensamientos que poco a poco comenzaban a surgir dentro de mi mente. "Te veo pronto" le dije en voz baja mientras me inclinaba hacia su cara, dejando un beso rápido sobre su mejilla, la vi sonreírme por última vez y antes de que pudiera arrepentirme salí de su habitación, mi corazón palpitando con culpa.

* * *

Después de darme un agradable baño caliente y lanzar sobre mi cuerpo ropas limpias y libres de olor a tequila, salí del gran edificio donde se encontraba mi apartamento y comencé mi camino hacia la casa de Adela, como lo hacía todos los domingos desde hace aproximadamente 6 meses. Gracias al remedio de Sofía mi cabeza había dejado finalmente de vibrar, y me sentía agradecida de eso, aunque sentía los rayos del sol quemar mis ojos de una manera incomoda. Con pasos lentos caminaba hacia la casi mansión de los Huerta, sintiendo a mi alrededor una envoltura de nervios que lo único que lograban era acelerar mi corazón, mientras mi cabeza se perdía dentro de imágenes flotantes de una morena con ojos brillosos.

Después de ese beso que estuvimos a punto de compartir estaba más segura que nunca de que mi oportunidad con ella aún seguía ahí, una gran esperanza había inundado mi corazón, pero en tan solo segundos, y con la misma rapidez en la que creció también se desvaneció. No sentía que la ayuda de Sofía era suficiente, pero por lo menos me había dado la suficiente fuerza para darme cuenta que no podía dejar de pelear por ella, tenía que sobreponerme a este miedo que me entraba cuando la tenía cerca, pero no era nada fácil remover esas imágenes de mi cabeza que la incluían a ella con alguien más. Sentí mis puños apretarse a mi lado, los celos recorriendo mi cuerpo, golpeando mi estomago y agitando mi respiración.

Mientras mi cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro, tratando de deshacerme de las imágenes que tanta incomodidad me causaban, alcancé a notar, desde el rincón de mi ojo un vislumbro de mechones negros volando con el aire. Instantáneamente mi cuello giró hacia un lado, mis ojos siguiendo los cabellos. Mis ojos se hicieron gigantes al ver que cruzando la calle se encontraba ella, caminando del otro lado de la acera. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, miré hacia ambos lados de la calle, y al tener el camino libre corrí hacia el otro lado de la calle siguiéndola de cerca.

"Pía!" le grité de inmediato al ver que poco a poco aumentaba su paso, alejándose de mí. Con el mundo bajando de velocidad, la vi lentamente voltear su cara hacia mí. Incluso para ella le era imposible detener la sonrisa que crecía sobre sus labios en el momento que mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Sin preocuparme por nada, mis pies comenzaron a caminar automáticamente hacia ella. Mi corazón di un vuelco al ver que su sonrisa incrementaba mientras me acercaba, sus dientes brillando junto con los rayos del sol. No sé que se vino sobre mí pero cuando estaba justamente a un paso de ella no pude evitar el impulso de lanzar mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, envolviéndola en un gran abrazo. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente, el aroma de su perfume inundando mis sentidos. Las mariposas revolotearon al sentir sus brazos circular mi cintura, acercándome hacia su cuerpo. Su nariz ligeramente tocó mi cuello y en mi cara se plasmó una sonrisa boba de enamorada mientras mis manos recorrían suavemente su espalda, quedándonos en el abrazo un poco más de lo esperado.

Lentamente la realidad fue envolviéndonos de nuevo y después de unos cuantos minutos la escuché aclarar su garganta mientras sentía sus brazos dejar mi cuerpo, haciendo que una brisa fría enchinará mi piel. La vi pararse incómodamente frente mi, sus ojos mirando sus zapatos, claramente evadiendo los míos. Sentía mi corazón volverse diminuto ante la incomodidad que tenía hacia mí "Hola" le dije en un murmuro, logrando que su mirada se levantará hacia mi rostro.

"Hola" la escuché responderme, mirándome con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa, logrando que la palpitación dentro de mí pecho creciera. Con mis ojos le indiqué hacia la calle y le pregunté "¿Casa de Adela?" Con su cabeza me asintió y compartimos una pequeña sonrisa tímida, mientras comenzábamos a caminar lado a lado, nuestros cuerpos acercándose como imanes.

Caminamos por un par de minutos en total silencio, nuestras manos de vez en cuando rozandosé por la cercanía, despertando en mi la urgencia de tomar su mano entre la mía. De reojo noté que su cara mostraba la misma incomodidad que la mía. ¿Desde cuándo las cosas se habían vuelto tan raras entre nosotras? "¿Vives por aquí?" le pregunté, tratando de romper el hielo que caía entre nosotras. "Algo" la escuché responderme "Pero como vengo del restaurante vengo desde un poco más lejos".

"¿Desde hace cuanto que trabajas ahí?" le pregunté de nuevo, mi intención además de crear una plática amigable, era conocer más sobre lo que había estado haciendo estos últimos meses. "Desde hace casi 6 meses" vino su respuesta y yo la miré sorprendida, 6 meses viviendo en la misma ciudad y hasta hace dos días que nos topamos de nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste los otros 6 meses?" Pía se encogió de hombros y giró su cuello para mirarme "Nada en especial, conocí varios pueblos, estuve trabajando aquí y allá, hasta que decidí regresar" Estaba a punto de volver a interrogarla cuando la escuché exhalar, seguido de una pregunta. "¿Y desde cuando están estas reuniones en casa de Adela?" Me preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema "Es difícil imaginarlo" agregó con una risa saliendo de sus labios.

Yo reí con ella sintiendo el aire poco a poco aligerarse "Desde hace tiempo ya, algunos meses después de salir de casa de Maca" Pía suspiro pesadamente y volteó a verme "Nunca me imaginé que fueran tan cercanas" Yo le asentí y reí un poco, estando de acuerdo con ella. "Ni yo, fue algo que simplemente paso".

Nos sonreímos por unos segundos hasta que escuché a Pía preguntarme de nuevo "¿Y que se suponen que hacen? Para saber a que me enfrentó" Sacudiendo mi cabeza la miré y una pequeña risa salió de mis labios "De todo" le respondí encogiéndome de hombros "Adela y Greta son adictas al Rock Band" agregué riendo mientras imágenes de días pasados venían a mi mente.

"¿Rock Band?" Escuché la voz de Pía suavemente preguntarme a mi lado, sacándome de mis pensamientos. "¿Nunca has jugado?" le pregunté, y en respuesta la vi sacudir su cabeza. "¿En dónde has vivido estos últimos días?" le pregunté juguetonamente "¿En una cueva?" Pía resopló y chocó su hombro contra el mío "Hey!" la escuché exclamarme haciéndome reír.

"Tal vez puedas enseñarme" la escuché decir y mis ojos voltearon a verla, su mirada centellaba traviesamente. Casi parecía que estuviera coqueteando conmigo. "Si podría" le respondí con una sonrisa maliciosa creciendo en mis labios. "Aunque no creo que puedas seguirme el paso" agregue encogiendo mis hombros de manera indiferente.

Pía resopló de nuevo y sentí sus manos empujar mi hombro, haciendo que mis piernas perdieran un poco el balance. "Amaneciste agresiva" le afirmé mientras recobraba mi paso caminando junto con ella. "Amaneciste in-so-poor-ta-blee!" Pía respondió recalcando la última palabra y no pude evitar reírme, al fin parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Se me vino una idea a la mente y girando mi cuerpo rápidamente camine hacia atrás, mirándola de frente. "Así me quieres" le dije con una sonrisa arrogante pero juguetona, miré sus mejillas poco a poco enrojecerse haciendo que una risilla escapará de mis labios. "¿Una carrera hacia casa de Adela?" le pregunté y sin esperar respuesta giré mi cuerpo de nuevo emprendiendo velocidad hacia la gran reja negra que se veía a los lejos. Detrás de mí escuche a Pía gritar mi nombre, giré un poco mi cuello y la miré a toda velocidad correr detrás de mí.

Y si que era rápida, en segundos la vi poco a poco alcanzándome, haciendo que mis piernas aumentarán la velocidad, pero podía escucharla venir a tan solo unos pasos detrás de mí. La reja se veía cada vez más cerca y tuve que detenerme abruptamente al llegar al intercomunicador, mi mano se apoyo contra la reja mientras mis pulmones tomaban un respiro, pero de repente sentí un brazo jalar del mío, haciendo que mi cabeza girará hacia un lado. "Hiciste trampa" escuché a Pía reír mientras trataba de recobrar su aliento.

Mi corazón dio vueltas hacia atrás cuando mis ojos hicieron contacto con los suyos. Sentía mi respiración detenerse mientras mi mirada recorría su rostro, el cual se encontraba enrojecido por la corrida, sus ojos me sonreían mostrando pequeñas arrugas a los lados y sus labios se mostraban más rojos que antes, incitándome a tocarlos. Sentí un tirón en mi corazón al ver sus ojos suavizarse ante los míos. Temblorosamente mi mano subió hacia su mejilla, dejando pequeños círculos sobre de ella. Su sonrisa de pronto se transformo en una línea seria, mientras su cara se inclinaba hacia mi contacto, mi respiración se agitaba al sentir sus labios muy ligeramente tocar la palma de mi mano, dejando el más corto beso sobre ella. Mi estomago comenzaba a dar volteretas, mi mano libre se acercó hacia su cadera, sujetándola firmemente. Lentamente comenzaba a jalar su cuerpo hacia el mío, mientras nuestros ojos se mantenían conectados. Mi cara comenzó a inclinarse hacia la suya y sentía mi cabeza nublarse al verla reciprocar el movimiento. En un segundo nuestras frentes estaban prácticamente tocándose, mientras nuestros labios se encontraba a centímetros de acariciarse, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse al sentir su aliento tan cerca del mío…

"HEY!" Instantáneamente nuestros cuerpos dieron un salto hacia atrás, alejándose, al escuchar un grito venir desde las afueras de la casa. Las dos miramos hacia el frente, nuestros ojos enormes con pánico al haber sido descubiertas. Mis ojos se cerraron en frustración mientras un suspiro salía de mi garganta, ahí en la entrada de la casa de Adela se encontraba Marisa, saludándonos con sus dos manos. Escuché a Pía reír a mí lado y la miré entrar por la reja hacia nuestra interruptora. Mi mano subió hacia mí cabello, desordenando mis mechones rojizos con desesperación al haber sido interrumpidas de nuevo.

Forzando una sonrisa sobre mis labios entré detrás de Pía, siguiéndola hasta la puerta de la entrada. Vi a Marisa envolverla en un gran abrazo para después guiarla hacia el interior de la casa. A tan solo unos pasos de haber entrado, mi corazón se detuvo de nuevo al ver a Pía voltear a verme sobre su hombro, una sonrisa encantadora colgando de sus labios, mientras la otra morena la jalaba de su brazo. Mi sonrisa se suavizó al sentir esas familiares mariposas volar dentro de mí. Las tres comenzábamos a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Adela y a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar su voz corear "Livin' on a prayer" de Bon Jovi. No pude evitar reírme al escucharla, Adela no se cansaba de cantar esa canción una y otra vez.

Al subir seguimos un ancho pasillo, siguiendo la voz cantante de Adela, entramos al primer cuarto hacia nuestra izquierda y no pude evitar reírme de nuevo, solo que ahora Pía reía a mi lado. Ahí en el centro del cuarto se encontraban Adela junto con Greta, el micrófono entre las dos mientras cantaban al mismo tiempo siguiendo el ritmo que marcaba la pantalla.

Mi cara se inclinó hacia el oído de Pía y en voz baja le murmuré "Te dije" nuestros labios sonrieron al verlas cantar la última línea de la canción. La risa de Pía hacía que mi corazón se contrajera, de una forma que jamás había experimentado.

"Llegaron!" Adela exclamó mientras lanzaba el micrófono hacia su cama cayendo a un lado de Nina, quién se encontraba recargada leyendo una revista. "Qué bueno" agregó mientras nos envolvía en un abrazo "Me muero de hambre!" La escuché exclamar de nuevo mientras nos soltaba. La vimos rápidamente dejar el cuarto y escuchamos a una Greta reírse en frente de nosotras. "Antojos" nos informó mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Nos vemos abajo" agregó riendo mientras caminaba detrás de su amiga.

Mi ojos voltearon hacia la cama de Adela, mirando a Nina y Marisa "¿Y cuál es el antojo de hoy?" les pregunté mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, lista para seguirlas. "Lasagna" Nina respondió mientras daba vueltas a la revista que leía. Un chillido escapó de los labios de Marisa y yo la miré preocupada. "¿Lasagna?" Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a su ídola. "Si, si lasagna" Nina le respondió de manera indiferente. Soltando otro chillido se levanto rápidamente pasando a mi lado, caminando hacia la cocina.

Escuché a Pía reír a mi lado mientras sacudía su cabeza. "Marisa no ha cambiado nada". Le di una media sonrisa y sin pensarlo sujeté su mano con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. "Ven" le dije mientras la guiaba fuera del cuarto y hacia las escaleras. Fue solo cuando íbamos a la mitad de los escalones que me percaté que mi mano sujetaba la de ella, mis ojos se volvieron enormes por tal atrevido movimiento, y gentilmente traté de soltarla, pero me vi sorprendida al ver que no podía, lo que más me sorprendía era la manera en la que Pía sujetaba fuertemente mi mano con la suya, no queriendo soltarla.

Al bajar hacia la sala sentí a Pía de repente detenerse, mi cuerpo giró hacia ella y la miré confundida, con cierta preocupación resaltando en mi mirada. Rápidamente vi sus labios formarse en una sonrisa, como si hubiera notado mi nerviosismo. "Hm, ¿el baño donde esta?" la escuché preguntarme haciéndome suspirar con alivio. Le sonreí de regreso y le indiqué al pasillo que estaba hacia el fondo "Primera puerta a la derecha" le respondí mientras sentía su mano darle un apretón a la mía antes de soltarla "Ahora vuelvo" me dijo con una sonrisa brillante mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

La miré desaparecer y con una sonrisa tonta en mis labios caminé hacia la cocina, pero me detuve en la entrada al escuchar a Greta murmurar el nombre de Pía. "¿Que Pía no estaba saliendo con aquella chica?" Escuché a Greta preguntar en voz baja. Me recargué en la pared para evitar que me vieran mientras escuchaba una voz contestarle "No, al menos aún no" Vino la respuesta de Marisa. "¿Y tu como sabes eso?" Escuché a Adela preguntar, y presioné mi oreja hacia la pared, interesada con lo que diría Marisa. "Fatu y yo la seguimos en la universidad" escuché a Marisa reír "Y la escuchamos decir que han salido un par de veces, pero que no eran nada". Adela suspiró aliviada y le murmuró de regreso "¿Entonces Pía seguirá queriendo a Vale?" Greta resopló y le contestó "Duh!"

Automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras mis ojos miraban hacia el techo, agradeciendo a cualquier fuerza de que mi oportunidad con ella estaba más cerca que nunca. Con un suspiro esperanzador y con un brillo nuevo sobre mi semblante entré a la cocina.

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué hacen?" Les pregunté mientras entraba como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero podía sentir mis labios solamente expandirse aún más. Adela sujetó los guantes de cocina que se encontraban arriba de la estufa y se los puso sobre sus manos. "Sacando la comida" dijo mientras abría la puerta del horno para sacar un refractario de adentro. Sentí mi estomago retorcijarse de hambre al oler el aroma de pasta y especias volar en el ambiente.

"Genial!" les exclamé brillantemente "Me muero de hambre!" Vi a Adela y Greta darse una mirada sospechosa mientras yo solamente las miraba con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Escuché la voz de Pía preguntar detrás de mí, le di la espalda a las demás y volteé mi cabeza hacia ella, la sonrisa aún pegada sobre mis labios "Vamos a fuera" le dije mientras mi mano se acercaba a sujetar la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos la guié hacia el patio, dejando a las niñas confundidas en la cocina.

"¿Por qué tan feliz?" Pía me preguntó mientras mis manos abrían la puerta corrediza que daba hacia el patio. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa en mis labios. Con mi mano le indiqué a Pía que saliera primero y yo caminé detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

"Wow" escuché a Pía exclamar y vi su cara de asombro escanear la parte trasera de la casa de Adela. Me detuve detrás de ella, recordando la primera vez que nosotras vinimos aquí, nos encontrábamos igual de asombradas, y con buena razón. El piso de su patio estaba completamente tapizado con una roca color marrón, en el centro se encontraba lo mejor de toda la casa, una alberca rectangular y larga, el agua brillando con los rayos del sol, en una esquina se encontraba un jacuzzi circular y a un extremo una tabla para zambullirse.

Pero eso no era todo, a unos cuantos pasos detrás de la alberca se encontraba una enorme palapa, en un lado tenía un largo mostrador que cargaba una parrilla y del otro lado se encontraba conectado un sistema de sonido con dos largas bocinas y arriba de ella, una televisión de plasma. Mi mano se acercó a la de Pía, sujetándola con la mía "Ven" le murmuré mientras jalaba de su mano, llevándola hacia la palapa. Al llegar a ella solté su mano y le mandé una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el estéreo. A lado de este se encontraba una pequeña mesa de madera, cubierta de CD's de todo tipo de música y de géneros. Busque entre ellos y me decidí por uno que contenía la canción que desde hace minutos rondaba mi cabeza, en segundos introduje el disco de Colbie Caillat y esperé a que Realize envolvierá el ambiente...

**Take time to realize, that your warmth is crashing down on in.**Volteé hacia ella y la vi dándome la espalda, mirando hacia la alberca, sus antebrazos recargados sobre el mostrador. **Take time to realize.** Sonriendo caminé hacia ella, una sorpresiva valentia empezaba a recorrer mi cuerpo. **That I'm on your side.**** Didn't I, didn't I tell you.** Al estar lo suficiente cerca, circulé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola por detrás.

**But I can't spell it out for you. **Por un segundo sentí su cuerpo ponerse tenso entre mis brazos. **No it's never gonna be that simple.** Pero en el momento que lo sentí relajarse puse mi mentón sobre su hombro. **No I can't spell it out for you.** "¿Que ves?" le murmuré suavemente al oído. Sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre la mía "Solo pienso" escuché su voz murmurarme de regreso. **If you'd just realize what I just realized.** "¿Sobre qué?" le pregunté de nuevo, mientras acercaba su cuerpo hacia el mío. **Then we'd be perfect for each other. And we'll never find another.** "De lo que me he perdido" **Just realize what I just realized.** Cerré mis ojos al sentir su aroma nublar mis sentidos. **We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.** "No te has perdido de nada" le dije en voz baja mientras gentilmente la volteaba hacia mí, mis manos aun circulando su cintura. **  
**La vi sonrojarse debido a nuestra cercanía, haciendo que mi corazón comenzará a acelerarse. "Estoy feliz de que estés aquí" le dije mientras ponía un mechón negro detrás de su oreja. **Take time to realize.**

"¿En verdad lo estás?" Me preguntó mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado. **Oh-oh I'm on your side.** Le sonreí dulcemente, perdiéndome dentro de sus ojos "¿Por qué no lo estaría?" **Didn't I, didn't I tell you.** La vi encogerse de hombros y me dio una media sonrisa "Tienes mejores cosas que hacer ahora" **Take time to realize.** Sacudí mi cabeza y la miré directamente a los ojos "Que por ti las dejaría todas" le dije sinceramente. **Oh-oh I'm on your side****. **Sus ojos lentamente evadieron los míos tímidamente, una pequeña risa salió de mis labios y gentilmente la acerque hacia mí. Sentí su brazos arrastrarse alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome de vuelta.** But I can't spell it out for you.** "Te he extrañado tanto" le murmuré ante su cuello. **No it's never gonna be that simple. **La sentí exhalar profundamente "Yo también" me murmuró de regreso. **No I can't spell it out for you. **

"No te desaparezcas de nuevo" le dije seriamente mientras rompía el abrazo. **If you'd just realize what I just realized**. Una risa salió de sus labios y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros "No lo haré". **Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another**. Le sonreí suavemente y aleje el fleco de sus ojos "Tus ojos son hermosos" le dije sin pensarlo. **Just realize what I just realized.** La vi evadir de nuevo mis ojos y mi corazón di un brinco con lo tierna que era. **We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other but..** "Gracias por invitarme" me dijo cuando su mirada volvió hacia mí. **It's not the same. **Le asentí sonriendo mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia ella "Ahora vendrás siempre". **No it's never the same.** Pía rió y levantó sus cejas "¿Es orden?". **If you don't feel it too.** Yo reí con ella y le asentí de nuevo "Me encantaría" me respondió con una sonrisa mientras pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello. **If you meet me half way.** Mis ojos lentamente bajaron hacia sus labios. **If you would meet me half way.** Y por segunda vez en el día me encontraba inclinándome hacia ellos. **It could be the same for you.** Y por segunda vez la vi inclinándose hacia mí. **If you'd just realize what I just realized. **Vi sus ojos cerrarse y los míos le siguieron. **Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another.** Nuestras narices se tocaron, y sonreí mientras se frotaron una con la otra. **Just realize what I just realized.** Separé mis labios esperando el contacto con los suyos…** We'd never have to wonder if we mised out on each other.**

"Vamooos a comeeer!" Escuchamos la voz de Adela cantar desde la ventana de su cuarto. Rugí con desesperación mientras mi cara cayó sobre el hombro de Pía. Sentí su cuerpo temblar con risa y no pude evitar hacerlo yo también, el destino sí que estaba en contra de besarnos. "Vamos" escuché la voz de Pía decirme y yo levanté mi cabeza de su hombro, sacudiendo la frustración. Caminé hacia el estéreo y lo desconecté amargamente, escuchando la risa de Pía mientras se formaba un aspecto amenazante en mi cara.

* * *

Con la brisa de la noche haciendo temblar mi cuerpo abrí la reja negra que rodeaba la casa de Adela. "¿La pasaste bien?" le pregunté a Pía mientras la veía pasar a un lado mío. "Más que bien" la escuché reír mientras cerraba la reja. "De verdad, hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien" me confesó mientras caminábamos lado a lado sobre la calle. "Te habían extrañado" le dije con una sonrisa, refiriéndome al resto de las niñas. Pía suspiró con un aire de satisfacción y hundió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra "Y yo a ellas" respondió en voz baja.

Caminamos en silencio por varios minutos, sin sentir la incomodidad de antes, solamente disfrutábamos la compañía de la otra, no quedaba mucho por decir ya. Pero mi corazón de repente se detuvo al verla detenerse en una esquina, sus ojos siguiendo la calle contraria hacia donde yo me dirigía. "Tengo que irme hacia el otro lado" me informó con una media sonrisa, notando algo de decepción en ella.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, y no queriendo dejarla ir aún, mis palabras saltaron de mi boca "Hay algo que quiero enseñarte" le dije en un respiro y la vi arrugar su frente en confusión. Aclaré mi garganta y mordí mi labio inferior "Mi departamento está a una cuadra" le dije indicando hacia la siguiente calle con mi cabeza. La mire debatir por un minuto consigo misma, haciendo que los nervios crecieran en mí, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Finalmente la vi asentirme ligeramente y con un suspiro aliviado la guié hacia mi departamento.

"Bonito lugar" escuché a Pía chiflar mientras veía el edificio de arriba hacia abajo. Reí incómodamente y abrí la puerta del edificio para dejarla entrar. "Mi apartamento es uno de los primeros, odió subir por las escaleras" escuché a Pía resoplar a mi lado mientras pasábamos por el lobby. "¿Desde hace cuanto que vives acá?" Pía me preguntó mientras abría la puerta de mi apartamento. "Desde hace unos 8 meses" le contesté mientras la veía entrar.

"Perdón por el desorden" le dije riendo mientras recogía algunas prendas de ropa que se encontraban regadas por el suelo. Pía río conmigo y sacudió su cabeza "Siempre tan desordenada mi Valen". Mis ojos se cerraron al escuchar su voz, parecía que con cada palabra que decía me hacia enamorarme de ella una vez más.

La vi dirigirse hacia la mesa de madera que se encontraba a lado de la puerta, mientras examinaba las fotos que se encontraban sobre ella. Una sonrisa de repente se mostraba sobre sus labios, y mi corazón no creía que la misma me Pía que me había besado en casa de Maca estaba conmigo otra vez. "¿Qué era lo que querías enseñarme?" escuché su voz preguntar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Caminé hacia el pasillo y con mis ojos le indiqué que me siguiera.

Silenciosamente entre a mi cuarto y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia mi cama, donde en ella se encontraba recostada una suave tortuga de peluche. "Valen…" escuché a Pía murmurar detrás de mí, claramente viendo lo que yo veía. "¿Esto era lo que querías enseñarme?" me preguntó mientras la veía acercarse a mi cama, sus manos tocando su antiguo peluche. "Sí" le respondí mientras me acercaba a ella. "La recogí de tu apartamento" le dije mientras con un gran suspiro me sentaba sobre la cama "Justo después de que te fuiste" le agregué, sintiendo mi corazón contraerse al recordar ese día, al ver que todas sus cosas habían desaparecido.

La sentí sentarse a mi lado, sus manos acariciando su tortuga de peluche. La miré por unos segundos perdiéndome en su sonrisa al tener su peluche de nuevo, pero en mi cabeza una pregunta recorría, una que desde que nos encontramos de nuevo, moría por decir, y ahora parecía la oportunidad perfecta. Con un gran respiro me atreví a decir "¿Por qué te fuiste?". Su mirada automáticamente se levanto para encontrarse con la mía, podía sentir mis ojos poco a poco hundirse con lágrimas.

Pía suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo "No lo sé" la escuché suspirar. Resoplé y sacudí mi cabeza no creyéndole "Claro que lo sabes" le respondí con un tono de voz más alto. "Me dejaste un año sin saber absolutamente nada de ti, ¿Por qué?" le demandé. La vi morder su labio inferior tratando a toda cuesta de evitar contestar. Abruptamente me levanté de la cama y me paré frente a ella, sintiendo un enojo pasar por mi cuerpo "¿Sabes la falta que me hiciste?" le pregunté con las lágrimas quemando mis ojos. "Fue un año duro, te necesite!"

Pía cerró los ojos por un segundo y en un murmuro casi inaudible me respondió "No podía quedarme" Resoplé de nuevo sintiendo la frustración al no tener mi pregunta contestada "Pero ¿Por qué?" le presione.

"Porque no podía estar cerca de ti!" El tono de su voz me sorprendió tanto, haciéndome tomar un paso hacia atrás. Pía sacudió su cabeza y se levanto de la cama "Te quería más que como una amiga!" Me exclamó y podía ver las lágrimas una por una recorrer su mejilla. "No soportaba estar tan cerca de ti…" me dijo mientras sus ojos miraban el piso "Y no tenerte…" agregó con un suspiro.

Mis ojos se suavizaron al escuchar su confusión, mis manos subieron hacia su cara y la sujetaron, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos "Ahora puedes tenerme" le murmuré gentilmente. Sus ojos se cerraron con mis palabras y solamente sacudió su cabeza "¿Cómo estoy segura de eso?" Mis manos cayeron de su rostro y suspiré profundamente "¿Qué más quieres que haga Pía?" le pregunté sintiéndome desesperada "No sé que más hacer" agregué encogiéndome de hombros.

Pía bajo su mirada de nuevo y escuché un sollozó quebrar su cuerpo "Por favor solo dame una oportunidad" le rogué, sintiendo mis propias lagrimas mojar mi rostro. "No lo sé Valentina" escuché a Pía suspirar. Desesperada mis manos sujetaron su rostro de nuevo "Estoy enamorada de ti Pía!" Le exclamé en voz alta "¿Qué no lo ves?" le pregunté mientras miraba sus ojos examinar todo mi rostro.

"No te voy a lastimar nunca más" agregué mientras tocaba su frente con la mía. "Dime qué quieres que haga y lo hago" le pregunté por última vez sintiendo mi voz finalmente quebrarse.

"Dímelo de nuevo" escuché la voz de Pía claramente decirme y mi rostro se alejo del suyo mirándola con confusión "¿Qué?" le pregunté mientras mis manos dejaban sus mejillas. "Dime de nuevo que estas enamorada de mí" la vi responderme con determinación en sus ojos.

Sentía una sonrisa comenzar a crecer sobre mis labios pero la detuve, y sin titubear ni un solo segundo, cumplí su deseo "Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Pía Montoya". Y por tercera vez en el día su rostro se inclinó hacia el mío, solo que esta vez, mis labios encontraron el contacto con los suyos...


	7. Chapter 7

**lu:** Aww, gracias por comentar :D te lo agradezco mucho mucho =) perdón por el último par de retrasos que he tenido, espero aún sigas mi historia :)

**JackieVodka: **De verdad que me alegra saber que te gusto el final! Que siento que se me esta llendó un poco la inspiración al escribir, me preocupa! Pero ya sabes que agradezco mucho que aún me sigas porque de verdad escribes como si hubieras publicado mil libros ya :)

**14789635: **Aw, la desesperación haha =) gracias por seguir leyendomé, me hace inmensamente feliz haha :) de verdad, gracias!

**Jossy: **Muy buena táctica en verdad! Ojalá se me dieran a mí hacerlas como las escribo hahah :P gracias por el review y perdón por tanta tardanza :)

**ladylibra10: **Siempre es tan tan grato leer tus comentarios, q con reviews como los tuyos solo dan ganas de escribir y de escribir :) gracias de verdad, espero te siga gustando :)

**yasliz: **Apreció mucho todos tus comentarios =) en verdad espero que estes disfrutando de la historia, que es lo mas importante :)

**Kdl94: **Es una canción buenisima, amo todo de colbie calliat, siempre hay algo bonito en todas sus canciones :) Gracias por comentar! Fue triste ver q tu historia acabo :( aunque sigo teniendo esperanzas para algun tipo de continuación :)

**Rami: **Tardé y lo volví hacer! :( pero ahora si estoy segura de q no volvera a pasar, muchas gracias por tu review :)

**basketcase89: **Q bueno q te gusto mi capitulo "feliz" haha :) sofia, sofia, tendrá algo feliz, es una de mis personajes favoritas en la historia, no tendrá un final triste :) graciaas por seguir leyendome =)

**GinebraRemyHadley: **Me alegra que te haya gustado =) siempre es muy grato leer tus comentarios, aprecio cada uno de ellos, siempre me hacen sonreír :) yo también amo a colbie, con locura, sus canciones son realmente perfectas =) A emily la adoro, alguna vez has visto skins versión US?

**kellyth: **Gracias por seguir leyendomé =) y espero te guste la continuación, de verdad me alegra que te siga gustando :D

**paxhunter13: **Amo la canción =) gracias por el review, espero te guste la continuación aunque me haya tardado tantoo en actualizar haha, lo siento :( Muchas gracias :D

Nuevamente tengo que disculparme por el tan largo retraso, lo siento, mi periodo de examenes comenzó estas dos últimas semanas y estuve muy atareada, además de que tuve que hacer un pequeño viaje... En fin, lo bueno, es que es un capitulo algo largo y que, ya q por ahora mis examenes han terminado no tardare tanto :) En otras notas, la canción que utilizo aqui es Tiempo de Ti de Playa Limbo y los dialogos en cursiva son todos recuerdos de Valentina. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

(:

* * *

VALENTINA

Con un gran ruido sordo sentí mi espalda chocar contra la pared, mis labios moviéndose ferozmente contra los de Pía. Mis manos se enredaron entre su cabello, presionando su cabeza hacia la mía, intensificando el beso. Su respiración me hacía temblar con deseo y prácticamente me derretía bajo sus suaves labios mientras fluían sobre los míos. Escuchaba los gemidos rugir dentro de su garganta, su boca separándose de la mía febrilmente, nuestras lenguas tratando de conocer cada rincón de estás. Sentí su cuerpo presionarse contra el mío, escapando de mí un extraño rugido mientras sus manos recorrían mis costados, de repente sentí una calidez enorme correr por todas mis extremidades y los besos no eran suficientes.

Con el mayor control posible, tome su cadera entre mis manos y con fuerza volteé su cuerpo hacia un lado, logrando que un chillido saliera de sus labios al escuchar el golpe de su espalda contra la pared. Mi boca se adentro hacia la suya, friccionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndose con sintonía mientras mis manos apretaban sus costados, enterrando ligeramente mis uñas sobre su piel. Mis manos recorrían hasta sus brazos y bajaban de nuevo, nuestros labios moviéndose con desesperación, sentía su respiración incrementar al igual que la mía, mientras mi corazón latía con deseo y nerviosismo. La separación entre nuestros cuerpos era inexistente, sentía su piel sobre la mía a través del material de nuestras blusas, la fresca brisa que nos había rodeado se había desvanecido, lo único que nos envolvía por ahora era el calor que desprendíamos.

Lentamente mi mano bajo hacia su muslo, recorriéndolo con firmeza, tomando la mezclilla de sus jeans entre mis dedos, poco a poco perdiendo la cabeza y dejándome llevar. Mis labios bajaron hacia su cuello mordiendo gentilmente su piel, sintiendo como respuesta el arqueamiento de su cuerpo. Los rugidos dentro de su garganta me excitaban aún más y con determinación sujete la parte detrás de su muslo y levanté su pierna, apoyándola sobre mi cadera, para después empujar mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Escuchaba los gemidos dejar sus labios de forma constante mientras sus manos jalaban de mi cabello, manteniendo mi cabeza sobre su cuello.

"Valen…" escuché un desvanecido murmuro llamarme, pero mi mente no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el olor de su cuerpo, mis labios se adherían aún más a su cuello mientras sentía su pierna tensarse sobre mi cintura. "Hm, Valentina…" la escuché decir a través de un gemido, su manos jalando gentilmente mi cabeza hacia atrás.

"Hm" Deje escapar un murmuro para hacerle saber que le escuchaba mientras dejaba ligeros besos sobre su cuello. "Tenemos que parar" la escuché decir sin aliento e instantáneamente mi cabeza se disparo para mirarla "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté indiferentemente mientras mis labios se inclinaban para conectarse con los suyos.

"Hmm" Escuché un gemido rugir dentro su garganta mientras sentía su boca responder a la mía. Sus manos recorrieron mis hombros y gentilmente pero con firmeza sentí que me empujaba hacia atrás, tratando de separarse de mí. Nuestros labios se separaron y mis ojos vieron su rostro por un momento, sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas y sus labios formaban una línea seria "¿Qué pasa?" mi ansiedad le preguntó al pensar que se estaba arrepintiendo.

La mueca sombría que se encontraba sobre su rostro rápidamente comenzó a extenderse formando una agradable sonrisa. "Estamos yendo muy rápido" me respondió y un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios al escuchar su respuesta. "Tienes razón" concedí con ella dejando que mi nerviosismo escapara con una pequeña risa.

Pía me mostró esa sonrisa que con el pasar de los días me iba enamorando cada vez más, enseñando los hoyuelos en sus mejillas que me hacían sentir como la mujer más afortunada del universo. "¿Podemos dormir solamente?" Mi corazón en ese momento se detuvo al escuchar la inocencia y dulzura en su voz. De pronto sentí la gran necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y no dejarla ir nunca.

Mi mano subió hacia su mejilla y sonreí al ver que su mano subió a sujetar la mía "Ven" le dije sonriendo, mi mano se entrelazó con la suya y gentilmente la jalé hacia mí. Sin que mi mirada dejará la suya la guié hacia la cama y cuando sentí mis piernas chocar contra el borde de esta, me senté sobre ella, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. La vi sentarse a mi lado y mis ojos la miraron por unos segundos, asombrada por el resplandor que cubría su rostro como seda, puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y lentamente me acerqué hacia ella, esperando el contacto contra sus labios, nuevamente sentí el mundo detenerse, mi corazón latiendo como si fuera el primer beso entre nosotras.

Nuestros labios se desconectaron y lentamente mis ojos se abrieron, mirando hacia los suyos, sus pupilas dilatadas haciéndome entender que ella sentía lo mismo. Sujete su mano con la mía y lentamente la empuje hacia la cama, las dos caímos sobre esta lado a lado, nuestras miradas aún puestas sobre la otra, sonreí al ver que un mechón de cabello caía a cubrir uno de sus ojos y delicadamente mis dedos lo peinaron, removiéndolo hacia un lado.

"Déjame abrazarte" le ordené en voz baja, en respuesta vi su sonrisa crecer y mis ojos la miraron expectativamente mientras ella se acercaba hacia mí, me dio un pequeño y ligero beso antes de reposar su cabeza sobre mi cuello. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura automáticamente y escuché su respiración poco a poco estabilizarse, sentía mi cuerpo debilitarse al tenerla entre mis brazos y con el aroma de su cabello inundando mis sentidos, una sonrisa satisfecha se formó sobre mis labios, dejando que el sueño me encubriera…

* * *

_"_**Cause baby you're a firework, come and show them what you're worth…"**

Instintivamente mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar la música resonar dentro de mi cuarto, pero en ese mismo momento la melodía cesó, lo primero que alcancé a notar fue que a mi lado yacía un mar de cabellos negros sobre mi almohada e instantáneamente se formo una sonrisa sobre mis labios, recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente; en alguna parte de la noche Pía se había volteado, pero mi brazo aún se encontraba rodeando su cintura, solo que ahora me encontraba abrazándola por detrás, con su cuerpo acurrucado contra él mío.

La sentí estirarse debajo de mis brazos haciéndome entender que la música también la había despertado. Tan pronto como la sentí despertarse, en un segundo la vi sentarse apresuradamente sobre la cama, su mano estirándose sobre la mesa que se encontraba a lado de esta. La miré con atención mientras aún permanecía recostada sobre el colchón, mis ojos recorriendo toda su espalda.

"Tengo que irme" me dijo en un suspiro mientras lanzaba su celular sobre la cama. Una repentina preocupación comenzó a cubrirme y rápidamente me senté mientras la veía inclinarse hacia el suelo por sus zapatos, ¿se había arrepentido? "¿Por qué?" Le pregunté, mi voz tartamudeando nerviosamente.

Pía giró su cuerpo hacia mí y una pequeña sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios, haciendo que mi cuerpo se relajara "Se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo" me respondió dejando escapar una risilla. Sentí mi cara enrojecerse con vergüenza al creer por segunda vez que Pía se había arrepentido, aún así nada evito el gran alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo.

"Tengo que irme ya" me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí; mis ojos se cerraron rápidamente al sentir su aliento hormigueando mi rostro y la sentí dejar un pequeño pero prolongado beso sobre mis labios. "Nos vemos luego ¿sí?" Me pregunto cuando sus labios dejaron los míos. Le asentí y nuevamente me incliné hacia ella, dejando que mi boca se encontrará con la suya, podía acostumbrarme a besarla todas las mañanas.

"Extráñame" le dije mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la suya, Pía rió y frotó su nariz contra la mía "Siempre" me respondió con una sonrisa. Quería decirle lo mucho que la quería en ese momento, pero sabía que tenía que reservarlo hasta saber que ella era solamente mía. Nos dimos un último beso y la miré levantarse de la cama "Espero tengas un buen día" le dije dulcemente con una sonrisa. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver en sus labios dibujarse la sonrisa que me enamoraba "Nos vemos pronto" le asentí y la vi salir de mi cuarto.

Miré alrededor por unos segundos y suspirando caí sobre la cama, abracé la almohada a mi lado y cerré mis ojos inhalando la esencia de Pía que aún permanecía sobre la tela. Al abrir mis ojos mi sonrisa desapareció cuando logré ver un pequeño artefacto recostado cerca del borde de la cama. Arrugando mi frente con confusión estiré mi brazo hacia él aparato blanco, trayéndolo hacia mí. A primera vista me di cuenta que era el blackberry de Pía. Instintivamente volteé hacia la puerta, como esperando que ella regresará por él, Pero pasaron más de un par de minutos y al darme cuenta que tal vez ella no recordaba que lo había olvidado, me levanté rápidamente de la cama, decidida a tratar de alcanzarla.

Con el celular en mano corrí hacia mi closet para buscar un atuendo que no fueran mis pijamas. Abrí el primer cajón y de ahí saqué unos jeans ajustados de color azul oscuro, apenas me encontraba a punto de abrir el segundo cajón, cuando la vibración en la palma de mi mano me hizo saltar hacia atrás, mientras la canción de "Firework" sonaba de nuevo.

Miré el celular y lo que observé en la pantalla hizo que mis rodillas comenzaran a temblar. "1 nuevo mensaje, ELI, 10:15 am". Aunque sabía que estaba mal, la curiosidad me ganaba y no pude evitar presionar el pequeño botón que me dejaría ver el mensaje. "Ya llegué a la cafetería, te espero aquí xx "

Tragué el nudo que se había formado dentro de mi garganta, mis jeans cayeron de mi mano y me recargué sobre la pared, sintiendo repentinamente un mareo golpearme, después de los eventos de ayer, me era imposible creer que Pía iría a encontrarse con esta mujer, justo después de pasar la noche conmigo. Sentía mi piel helarse y por más celosa y posesiva que me escuchaba, decidí que tenía que ver esto con mis propios ojos y tenía que darme cuenta si Pía realmente me quería o no. Mareadamente me incliné para recoger los jeans que se encontraban en el piso, dándome la media vuelta abrí el siguiente cajón de mi closet y saqué de él lo primero que agarré, una playera vieja de the Beatles.

* * *

Con mi mente aún nublada de confusiones salí de mi departamento, y en el momento en que los rayos del sol tocaron mi piel me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea sobre el lugar donde se encontrarían. Caminé un poco sobre la calle tratando de pensar, y lo único que pude recordar fue que existía un pequeño local donde vendían café a unas cuadras del restaurante en el que trabajaba Pía, decidí dirigirme hacia allá, pues sinceramente, no sabía a dónde más ir, y si era ahí o no el lugar, era parte del destino.

Mi cabeza no pensaba claramente en esos momentos y de repente sentí una gran urgencia de echarme a correr, y sin pensar en la distancia que existía entre mi departamento y la cafetería, simplemente me puse a correr. Traté de esquivar a todas las personas que venían caminando por el lado contrario, y aunque algunas me veían como si estuviera loca, el ejercicio me hacía escapar de mis pensamientos.

Corrí por 1, 3, 5, 7 cuadras, crucé 3 avenidas y cada vez que comenzaba a sentirme cansada mis piernas se movían aún más rápido, como si obtuvieran algún tipo de placer al sentir el dolor en las plantas de mis pies. A lo lejos alcanzaba a ver un pequeño letrero con una taza de café dibujada en él, tomé un profundo respiro y traté de aumentar aún más la velocidad, pero mis piernas no respondían más y en un segundo choqué contra la pared de la cafetería mientras sentía los dedos de mis pies acalambrarse. Estiré mis piernas tratando de aliviar el dolor pero solamente lo aumentaba, aunque después de algunos minutos de sufrimiento, finalmente sentí mis músculos comenzar a relajarse.

Apoye mi cabeza sobre la pared, tratando de recobrar mi aliento y estabilizar el ritmo de mi corazón, mi mirada volteó hacia arriba y noté el letrero de la cafetería colgando sobre mi cabeza, rápidamente me alejé de la pared, como si está hubiera estado quemando mi cuerpo. Enfrente de mí se encontraba la puerta de la entrada, pero a unos cuantos pasos a lado de esta, se encontraba una enorme ventana. Armándome de valor decidí asomarme por está, el lugar no parecía estar tan lleno, lo que hacía mi búsqueda aún más simple y lo único que pude pensar era que…mis instintos estaban en lo correcto…

En un rincón alejado del lugar se encontraba ella, aquella que había sido la única persona que había logrado enamorarme, sentada con otra mujer a su lado, y lo peor, que se veían mucho más que solo amigables. Sobre la mesa mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, y por más que quería apartar mis ojos no lograba hacerlo. Las dos reían cerca de la otra, sus cabezas acercándose hacia la otra coquetamente. El piso parecía temblar bajo mis pies y tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un segundo para estabilizarme, en el momento que los abrí sentí mi corazón quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Las dos se encontraban inclinadas hacia la otra, compartiendo un tierno beso.

Todo lo que había pasado entre nosotras parecía no haber sucedido, y me sorprendía que alguien como Pía sería tan capaz de lastimarme tanto, no pudiendo creer aún lo que pasaba me alejé de la ventana y comencé a caminar hacia atrás, sin darme cuenta a donde me dirigía. El claxon de un carro fue lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo, haciéndome saltar con urgencia hacia el frente, dándome cuenta que había estado a punto de ser golpeada por aquél automóvil.

Tratando de mantener mi cabeza en orden, mire hacia unas cuantas cuadras a lo lejos para encontrarme con el restaurante, y sin realmente pensarlo marché hasta esté, decidida a esperar a que Pía regresará, porque sinceramente mi corazón ya no podía más, y mi mente estaba adormecida, no quería saber nada más por igual.

* * *

La puerta se abrió con fuerza, la rabia en mí era impresionante y era increíble que pudiera sentir tanta hacia alguien como Pía. El lugar estaba repleto como era costumbre, y para tener un poco más de privacidad me dirigí hacia la barra donde la mesera tomó mi orden. Pedí un café para tratar de despertarme un poco, pero el líquido tibio lo único que logró fue causarme nauseas y gastritis, síntomas que habían comenzado a surgir en el momento que miré por esas ventanas de cristal.

Miraba el reloj colgando en la pared frente mí y solamente miraba las manecillas moverse, esperando a que Pía por fin saliera de la cocina, solo que mi paciencia iba poco a poco acabándose. Miré lo que restaba del contenido de mi café y el olor comenzaba a darme nauseas, por mi salud retiré la taza de mi alcancé y justo en ese momento ella salió de la cocina, ajustándose su gorra blanca del trabajo.

"Valen!" Pía exclamó mostrándose sorprendida al verme. Le forcé una sonrisa, la cual se notaba que estaba indispuesta. Pía pareció no darse cuenta o tal vez decidió ignorarla, simplemente caminó hacia mí con una sonrisa que parecía un tanto nerviosa.

"¿De casualidad no has visto mi celular?" Mi mano se sumergió dentro de la bolsa de mis jeans sacando el aparato "No sé donde lo…" La interrumpí mientras deslizaba su blackberry sobre la barra de una manera algo agresiva, que no paso desapercibido por Pía "Gracias" murmuró, frunciendo el entrecejo en confusión.

Le asentí y la miré apresuradamente presionar los botones de su celular, claramente observando los mensajes y llamadas perdidas, probablemente vio que el mensaje de Eli había sido leído porque rápidamente sus ojos me miraron, sus pupilas moviéndose de lado a lado con urgencia "¿Viste el mensaje?" me preguntó en un suspiro y sin fuerzas para contestar simplemente le asentí.

Pía suspiró y aclaró su garganta mientras reposaba su celular sobre la barra "Lo siento…" la escuché murmurar, logrando que un suspiro saliera de mis labios "¿Anoche no significo nada para ti?" le pregunté con irritabilidad.

"Anoche fue increíble Valentina" la escuché exclamarme en voz alta y sentí su mano gentilmente sujetar la mía, "Y no puedo decirte que no siento nada por ti…" Mi mirada se levanto hacia ella y la miré atenta "Porque sería mentira…" Tomó un respiro y después continúo "Aún estoy enamorada de ti". Sentí mi corazón detenerse en ese momento con la confesión, pero aún me sentía destrozada por dentro.

"¿Entonces por qué?" le pregunté desesperada. Pía me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y me respondió "No estoy lista para una relación, ni con Eli, ni contigo, ni con nadie más, solo quiero un poco de tiempo para mí" Yo resoplé y sacudí mi cabeza "Hubiera sido lindo decirlo antes" le contesté con tanto veneno en mi voz que ni yo creía que era capaz de hablar de esa forma.

"Valen…" Pía me dijo con tono de disculpa "No Pía!" le exclamé en voz alta mientras me levantaba de la silla "No sabes el mal que me acabas de hacer, no puedo ni verte ahorita" le grité y sin ninguna duda marché hacia fuera del restaurante, sintiendo la decepción y la depresión hundirme.

Por más mal que me sentía sabía que aún tenía pendiente una canción que grabar, parecía que mi cuerpo se movía automáticamente, sin que yo tuviera su control, estaba perdida entre nubes negras después de haber sido golpeada por un gran diluvio, observé mi mano levantarse al aire, y en segundos un taxi se estaciono enfrente de mí, rápidamente abrí la puerta y me lancé dentro, recargando mi cabeza sobre la ventana durante todo el trayecto. Me sentía defraudada, usada, como si solamente hubieran jugado conmigo, y algo en el rincón de mi mente me decía que Pía alguna vez se había sentido así. Sabía que esto no era de venganza pero realmente se sentía como si lo fuera.

"¿Señorita se encuentra bien?" Escuché una voz preguntarme e instintivamente abrí mis ojos, que ni me había percatado que se habían cerrado, vi sus ojos preocupados mirarme por el espejo retrovisor y yo solamente asentí, mandándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya llegamos" El taxista agregó indicando hacia las oficinas a un lado del carro. "Ah sí, claro" le dije mientras rápidamente sacaba dinero de la bolsa de mi pantalón. "Gracias" le dije antes de salir del carro y caminar hacia las oficinas.

* * *

No había tiempo para pensar ni para sentir, rápidamente caminé hacia el interior de las oficinas de la disquera; algunas recepcionistas, intendentes o internos me mandaban una sonrisa y me saludaban, solo que ahora, yo no estaba de humor para responderles. Me vieron amargamente cruzar el lobby para llegar al elevador, al sentirse decepcionados con mi actitud volvieron a su trabajo mientras yo esperaba que el elevador bajara. Subí hasta el 5to piso y en el momento que las puertas se abrieron me encontré con esos ojos verdes brillantes del otro lado.

"Llegaste!" Sofía exclamó alegremente mientras se lanzaba hacia mí, abrazándome fuertemente, me era imposible no reír al ver su entusiasmo mientras yo regresaba su abrazo. "Andamos muy cariñosas el día de hoy" le dije al oído y una risilla salió de sus labios mientras rompía el abrazo. La primera sonrisa se formo en mi rostro después de varios minutos al verla tiernamente sonrojarse. "Te he extrañado" Sofía dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Parece que ya no nos juntamos tanto como antes".

Sentí un golpe de culpa apachurrar mi corazón, era verdad. Desde antes de que llegará Pía, Sofía era mi cómplice para cualquier cosa, no pasábamos un día sin la compañía de la otra y me sentía mal al saber que de cierta forma no me había preocupado por estar con ella. "Ya sé!" Le dije mientras se formaba una idea en mi cabeza tratando de rectificar "Que dices si saliendo de aquí vemos una película?" Le pregunté, y su enorme sonrisa respondió por ella. "Pero yo escojo el DVD!" Resople y sacudí mi cabeza "Solo nada sangriento ni asqueroso como la última que vimos".

Sofía rió y sujetó mi mano con la suya mientras me guiaba por el angosto pasillo "Hostal? Es una de mis favoritas!" Hice una cara de desagrado y empuje ligeramente su hombro "Que malos gustos tienes!" Las dos reímos y entramos al cuarto de producción, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas entre nuestros cuerpos.

"Valentina!" Un joven moreno con cabello chino me saludó "Te estamos esperando desde antier!" Yo asentí y le sonreí pidiendo disculpas "Lo siento Diego, algo se presentó". Diego asintió y me sonrió de nuevo "Bueno ya estás aquí! Entra para que podamos terminar con esto".

Sofía me dedico una sonrisa alentadora que yo felizmente regresé mientras abría la puerta para entrar al cuarto de grabación. Desde aquí la vi sentarse en frente de los controles, y mientras me dirigía hacia el piano vi que Diego le murmuró algo al oído para después salir del lugar. Su sonrisa orgullosa me daba a entender que habían confiado en ella para grabar la canción. Estiré mis dedos esperando su señal y cuando la vi levantar sus pulgares mis manos comenzaron a tocar los acordes, mientras en mi mente una película se desarrollaba…

_"Hace frío" Pía rió mientras se cubría el rostro con la sábana. "Se siente raro estar fuera de la casa de Maca" suspiré mientras caía a su lado sobre la cama. "Muuuy" Pía exclamó mientras se quitaba la sabana de la cara "¿Segura que a tu mamá no le importa que me quedé?" me preguntó._ **Es fácil decir te voy a extrañar** _"No necesita importarle si no lo sabe" Le informé con una media sonrisa_**_._ Se siente morir no puedo engañar**. _"Valentina!" Pía exclamó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. "¿Y si se da cuenta?"_ **A un corazón que supo amar._ "_**_Se dará cuenta si sigues levantando la voz"_** Con otra razón aparte de dar. **_Le dije en un suspiro mientras me lanzaba sobre ella, mi cuerpo cayendo arriba del suyo sobre la cama_**_._ No siento tu voz, no escucho tu hablar. **_"¿Por qué no le dijiste?" me preguntó mientras jugaba con los cabellos que caían sobre mi rostro._** Presiento que dos, es un número impar.**

_Le hice una mueca de desagrado y sacudí mi cabeza "Así tenemos un poco de privacidad" _**No puedo seguir, sin tu respirar.**_ Le murmuré, apenas percatándome de la cercanía de su rostro con el mío._ **Entiende que yo, solo quiero llegar** _"¿Privacidad para qué?" Me preguntó en una voz casi inaudible._ **No puedo volar si no están tus pasos.**_ "No lo sé…" Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz mientras nuestras cabezas se inclinaban lentamente hacia la otra. _**Que llenen el tiempo de ti.** _"Me gusta" murmuró, su aliento hormigueando mis labios mientras sujetaba mi mejilla. "¿Te gusta que?" le pregunté, mis ojos entrecerrándose. _**No quiero volar sin que extiendas tus brazos.** _"La privacidad" Me respondió y mis ojos se cerraron completamente al sentir sus labios rozar contra los míos. _**Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro** _"Hmm" murmuré sobre sus labios al sentir estos comenzar a abrirse._ **Y te mojes de mí.** _"Valentina!" Se escuchó alguien gritar detrás de la puerta, haciéndome rodar hacia el piso del cuarto. Vi la cabeza de Pía asomarse y mis ojos de rabia se suavizaron al verla tratando de controlar su risa…_

_"PÍA!" Grité en voz alta mientras corría hacia su departamento, saltando los escalones de dos en dos con exasperación._ **Es fácil decir mañana vendré.** _"Pía!" Grité de nuevo mientras tocaba fuertemente la puerta de su departamento. _**No puedo fingir que voy a estar bien.**_ "No creerás lo que hizo Nina!" reí felizmente mientras continuaba golpeando la puerta._ **No puedo seguir sin tu respirar** _"Pía!" Exclamé mientras mi mano giraba la perilla. "Píaaa!" _**Entiende que yo solo quiero llegar.** _"¿Estás fingiendo que no estás?"_ **No puedo volar si no están tus pasos. **_Saqué de la bolsa de mi chaqueta una pequeña bolsa de color rojo "Te traje tus macarrones dulces" dije en voz alta. _**Que llenen el tiempo de ti. **_"Ya puedes aparecerte!" Grité mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo que dirigía hacia su cuarto. _**No quiero volar sin que extiendas tus brazos**. _"Pía?" le llamé de nuevo mientras me detenía frente a la puerta de su cuarto, sintiéndome de pronto muy nerviosa._ **Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro.** _Mi mano bajo hacia la perilla y con un suave movimiento abrí la puerta "Pía?" **Y te mojes de mí, y te mojes de mí.** De mi mano cayó la bolsa hacia el piso y me quedé boquiabierta al ver los cajones vacios tirados sobre la cama. Me incliné debajo de esta al ver una tela verde asomarse, mi mano la sujeto logrando sacar una empolvada tortuga de peluche. "¿Qué hiciste Pía?" pregunté en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza del muñeco._

**Y no puedo volar si no están tus pasos** _"Pía! ¿Cómo estás?" Exclamé mientras la envolvía en un abrazo._ **Que llenen el tiempo de ti.** _"En shock" la escuché responderme. "No puedo creer que te este viendo de nuevo…" _**Y** **no quiero volar sin que extiendas tus brazos.**

**Entiende se siente morir.** _"Esto no es lo que quieres!" Le grité desesperada, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. _**Se siente morir.** _"Ya no es tan fácil Valentina" me dijo en un suspiro y yo pasé mi mano por mis mejillas secando mis lágrimas. _**_Y _no puedo volar si no están tus brazos.** _"Es más fácil que nada Pía" le respondí con un sollozo quebrando mi cuerpo._ **Y sientas la brisa en tu rostro** _"Lo siento Valen…" La escuché decirme mientras de repente todo el ambiente se helaba._ **Y te mojes de mí…**

Toqué los últimos acordes de la canción y mis ojos se levantaron, en ese momento Sofía se levantó de su silla y me miró preocupada; tardé un segundo en darme cuenta que mis mejillas estaban empapadas con lágrimas. Aunque la canción había terminado la película aún se reproducía en mi mente. Me levante de mi silla y caminé hacia la puerta, los ojos verdes siguiendo todos mis movimientos.

_"Dime de nuevo que estas enamorada de mí"_ Escuché la voz de la morena sonar en mi cabeza mientras caminaba hacia Sofía en línea recta. _"Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti Pía Montoya…"_ Me escuché a mi misma decir dentro de mi mente, y en mi imaginación sentí sus labios capturar suavemente los míos; pero en la vida real, mis labios desesperadamente se movían contra los de mi acompañante ojiverde...


End file.
